Lil' Monkey Problem2
by Taiin
Summary: Okay, this is the revision thus far of the original, with a few changes! I will not replace the other until this is COMPLETELY revised. Also, you can compare!
1. Tear Through Time

Alrighty, I, Raven, am revising this fic. Since it was my first writing was, it was rather (cough cough _VERY_) choppy in format. And since this was started, I've figured out how to use bold, underlining, ect. So I really hope this goes better. I hope to include more detail and such. This will be posted as a _separate fic _until complete!

**Tear Through Time**

The wind blew, whipping up vast haze of sand into stinging clouds of grit and dust. Nothing but the sun blazed overhead in this unforgiving landscape. There was no trees, no water, only the occasional rock formation, and those were few and far. To many, it would seem like a desolate wasteland, devoid of all life and water.

But from the mist of choking sand, walked a girl. By the looks, she was no older than eight years old. In reality, she was ten. Her black hair, which stood up in irregular, tangled spikes, lashed in the wind, and a blue dyed, limp piece of bang was tucked behind her ear to keep it there. Dark, flowing bangs almost completely hid her right eye, a dark, obsidian pool. If one looked into her shadowy colored eyes, they would see a bright, young girl who was hardened by misfortune and survival. She always had a dark blue headband tied around her forehead, for comfort and she liked it. On her belt, was a simple dagger and short sword, on her back, a katana in a black lacquered scabbard. Quick to smile, though hard to gain the trust of, her name, was Raven. Now she had one oddity to her features. Behind her, protruding from a hole in her black fighting gi, was a long, brown, furry monkey tail, it moved ceaselessly. If one could tell tail-signs, her moods could easily be determined from the appendage. This tail was a mark of who she was, a Saiyan. Proud by nature, a born fighter, willing to die before loosing a battle, this properly defined her and her race of Saiyan.

The Saiyan girl did have one traveling companion. A young, solitary wolf, sleek, and stony gray colored. For about a year, he'd followed her. She'd called him **F**erox, Latin for wild. The wolf liked her, she liked him, it was a strange bond of friendship, but it was tight. And he'd never left her, even for another pack they might have past in traveling. Together, they roamed together, keeping away from cities in a more natural life.

Raven's mouth was set in a frown of thought, going over old memories and past times. Though so young, her life had changed at many points. At the moment, was she walked through the relentless land of sand and sun, she was thinking of her parents. They had died against Cell, an evil creature, of cruel thinking. In an effort to protect Raven, who was three at the time, they had sacrificed themselves in an easily determined battle. They'd left her hidden and flew far, so she might be safe. Her father, an elite called Fortis, her mother, Osprey, was a third class Saiyan. Though not very strong, her parents had carried the courage of a pack of wolves, never once backing down to the evil being. Cell killed them, and was about to kill herself when found, until he saw her own tail, then he'd fled strangely like the coward he was.

For days afterward, she remembered, was spent waiting. Waiting for her parents to return. After a while, she began to give up hope in them coming and went searching instead. Nothing came from that except landing three years in an orphanage until her escape at six years old. Raven shook her head and sighed, bad memories. Though she grinned inside, not that many good ones to concentrate on though.

At midday, the pair reached one of the few rock outcroppings. The wolf found a bit of shade and laid down on the ground with a satisfied groan.

"Yea," Raven said, "kinda hot, I know." She dug around in the worn backpack she carried and pulled out a water bottle. Cupping a hand, she poured water into it and held it out for her wolf friend to drink, he did so eagerly. "Two more hours of walking," a gust of wind blew sand into her face, she snorted as some went up her nose "and we'll reach the ocean. Then there will be streams and fish, we'll get to camp out for a while. But for now," she pushed the blue headband she wore around her head over her eyes, "we take a bit of rest."

Ferox did not argue with this, promptly he rested his head on his paws and dosed, still ever alert. Though it may have seemed like the Saiyan girl was sleeping, she was only so lightly, and would wake up if even a pebble dropped a mile away.

In her backpack, she failed to notice the her blue glassed scouter was going insane with numbers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Goku clenched his fists in utter anger as he looked at Majin Buu. The beast had absorbed both of his sons, eaten his friends, and killed most of the earth.

He let that rage go in super Saiyan level three, two was way too low for this battle. On he fought, becoming ravaged and beaten as the battle went on. But then he sensed a familiar presence, one that was dead, yet present. He clutched the fusion earrings in his fist as he raised two fingers to his forehead. The Buu rushed just as he did the Instant Transmission technique. The world flashed momentarily before clearing in a whole new place. His eyes flicked around until they fell on Vegeta, a golden halo floating over his flame-shaped, black hair.

Almost instantly, they two Saiyans began to bicker. It was predictable, they were rivals of slight. Goku tried to convince the stubborn prince to forget the old planet, there was a new one to protect. But the prince held firm in being immovable.

But after the Buu had caught up with them, and Vegeta had found out it was hopeless to continue. Eye twitching, he accepted the fact and joined forces grudgily with Goku. The result was an insanely powerful being originally called Vegeto…

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Their nap far behind them, Raven almost jumped as Ferox barked loudly and raced ahead of her. Again she'd been thinking, so it came as a start. The air was now crisp with the sea breeze, not longer dusty and dry!

"Wait up!" She yelled and flew after him, raising a dust cyclone behind her. She breezed past him and went over a cliff, but did not fall. Instead she floated about five feet out in the air, in shock at what her eyes saw.

The once lush, fertile ocean line of this area was gone. So was most of the huge cliffs and valleys, collapsed and crumbled. It was a torn battlefield of destruction and chaos.

"What!" She exclaimed into the air, "did they use this place for nuclear testing or something!"

There was a sound, like someone moving extremely fast. The air in front of Raven flashed and the Buu floated directly in front of her. His lips were pulled in an evil grin as he said in a deep voice, "So it seems there is a speck of life after all."

Ferox growled loudly behind them. Raven sneered at the pink being, "ahh, the Buu, that little Babidi thing made everyone of earth see you. But you a little more _pudgy_ then, and a little shorter."

Majin Buu's eyes flicked to her tail and back to her and laughed, "a Saiyan! I might have fun with you, before I destroy this planet for good. As for my image, I now hold three Saiyans and a Namek in me, more powerful than before. "

Raven got in a fighting position, motioning with her tail to Ferox to take cover, he did so with forlornly. "Bring it Buu!"

Again the Buu laughed, "your nothing compared to me!"

Raven chuckled as she cracked her fist, "I feel being compared to you is an utmost insult. As for you, you're something that I believe should belong on Barney, pinky. Less talk more fight!"

She charged it, or should I say it, it definitely seems like an it, kinda like Michael Jackson, heh, sorry, Anyhoo……… She charged the Buu, fight blazing in her eyes. The thing merely stood in the air, deeply unimpressed by the show of fight. When she was close, he swung his arm at her. Raven squeaked as she went pelting into the cliff face!

Raven wretched herself from the rock and again, was used to make another indent in the stone! He looked bored, she was enraged than she could get thrown around so easily! Five more rushes later, and a crumbling cliff face too, she decided to change her tactics before he became so uninterested that he just outright killed her. She tore at him in flight, fist raised ready to throw a punch. He already was prepared to tiredly smack her. She sneered and flashed the ki in her body in bright flare of light! The Buu yelled and covered his eyes. Still brightly lit like a tiny sun, she lashed out with punches and kicks!

"Fooled you." Majin Buu said and seized her tail. Even though she was burning so intensely that it should hurt to look at her, he was grinning evilly again. But at the feeling of having her tail grasped, the light instantly faded. "So," Majin Buu said, "a weakling, I've killed things far stronger than you. He pulled her close, his tentacle thing on his head wrapped around her throat and tightened to an unbreatheable level. "Time to die!"

"No," she gurgled, and thrashed about. She sank her teeth in his flesh, growling like a mad dog, it did nothing to deter the tightness around her throat! Her hands were firmly wrapped around the chocking object, digging her nails as deep as possible! Stars twinkled over her eyes and the rush of the sea seemed to get farther off. She craved air, she wanted it!

There was a real growl and the sound of running paws. Raven saw in the corner of her eye Ferox launching himself off the cliff at Majin Buu! The wolf landed on the Buu's shoulder and latched his sharp teeth into the pink beings throat! The Buu yelled in surprise, Ferox snarled and growled, the sharp claws on his paws scratching Majin Buu deeply. Raven was freed and Ferox let go, getting caught by Raven so he did not become flattened by falling on the ground far below. She placed him on the ground and faced the Buu again, but was met by an odd sight.

Majin Buu was twitching and foaming at the mouth like he had rabies on a far off ledge above the sea. He was now oblivious to her presence as she watched, boggled.

Ferox tugged on Raven's hand, a silent gesture to get out of here. She turned to him and gathered the wolf in her arms and flew down into one of the deep crevasses. Both now hiding behind a rock, they still had a clear view, but could not be seen as well.

At that moment, two men popped out of the air, seemingly out of nowhere! Raven yelped in surprise and tumbled backwards, then crawled back to her lookout point. Ferox gave her the oddest look a wolf could give, but she pointed out to him what was startling.

The men, one with flame shaped black hair, the other, irregular spikes exactly like her own. That was not the thing. But the flame haired guy was holding a senseless boy, and that boy had a _tail_. And the other man also had a young unconscious kid with spiky hair and a tail too!

The pair of men flew into the same crack in the earth. Ferox and Raven ducked, Raven had to make sure her anti-gravity hair did not show too!

The flame shaped man dropped of the purple-haired tail kid and a tall green alien thing and growled, "I know someone's there, come out before I make you."

The other guy dropped off his two senseless people on the ground and looked around, "Vegeta, I don't see anyone."

"Shut up Kakarot!"

Raven bounced up and exclaimed, "Kakarot!?"

The man with hair exactly like hers rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "oh hi, my real name is Goku."

Raven shrugged as she looked at the two men, and then at the two boys with tail. When Raven had gone back to her parents house after they'd died, she'd found something. It had been a letter saying that she had a relative on the same planet named Kakarot. Also that the Saiyan Prince Vegeta was on the same planet too. "So you are Kakarot?"

Goku nodded, "yes, but who are you…" his eyes fell on her tail. "You're a Saiyan!?"

Vegeta snarled, "of course she is fool, only a Saiyan has a tail. Why is a Saiyan on this planet, talk!"

Again, Raven shrugged her shoulders, "well _Prince_ Vegeta, I was born here, and one might ask the same question to you." She laid her hand on Ferox's head, "and if I am correct, Kakarot, you are my uncle. By the way, my name is Raven."

Goku looked at her hair, "that could explain the hair, but not to be rude, but why are you on the battlefield here?"

Raven rubbed the back of her neck, "umm, well, I never figured this place would exactly become a battle field. And what is up with the Buu guy?" She pointed to Majin Buu; he was at the moment spouting steam and drooling worse than ever.

Vegeta growled lowly as he gazed at Goku, "Hmm, his power level is spiking to unimaginable levels."

Yea," Raven rubbed her temples; "It's been giving me a headache the past few minutes."

Goku glanced at her, "you sense energy?"

"Yea, but that probably isn't the biggest deal at the moment. Majin is done."

Vegeta whipped around, eye twitching as he looked at the Buu's newest form. "it's so short, looks like a kid, huh, this shouldn't be hard to beat now."

Raven sniggered as she hovered a few inches above the ground, "I think you should not be commenting on shortness."

"Brat!" Vegeta snarled and balled his fists.

Goku shook his head, "let's go Vegeta, we have bigger problems to deal with than insults. Umm, Raven? Could you watch the boys?"

"Alright!" Snapped Vegeta, "stay here girl!" The two Saiyans flew off without another word.

Raven scowled and made to follow, but Ferox whined. She relaxed her tenses muscles and patted her wolf friend's head. It was kind of rude to be made instant kid sitter without any consulting. The wolf yipped and trotted over to the purple haired kid and licked his face and whined. Raven sighed and walked to the small, spiky haired Saiyan kid and bent over. She shook him gently, getting no response. "Hey kid, wake up," she called to him. Nothing, his eye didn't even twitch. She frowned and thought for a second. The little light bulb clicked on when she glanced at his tail. Chuckling, she said, "wake up call," and yanked the furry, brown appendage!

The kid jerked into a sitting position with a yell of pain and surprise! "Hey," he whined to Raven, "don't pull that!"

"Well," Raven stood and stretched, "that's one way to get 'em up. I'm Raven"

Goten looked all around, getting his bearings, " I'm Goten and where are we and, and WHO ARE YOU!!"

"Obviously someone's mom told him not to talk to strangers, "Raven mumbled, rubbing her ears. "Your father, or at least I think he's your father, Goku he's called, is off fighting Majin Buu," she glanced over her shoulder, "yea he is." Ferox suddenly yipped and the purple haired kid groaned. "Seems your friend has decided to come back to the living."

The groan was immediately followed by in a kind of raspyish voice, "Yeck! Dog germs! Ack!" Ferox jumped over the boy to go sit by Raven. The kid's eyes followed him until they landed on Raven standing by a sitting Goten. His eyes narrowed, "a Saiyan huh, my dad told me all Saiyans are evil."

"S'cuse me?" Raven demanded, "Have you taken a look in the mirror ever since you were born, you're a Saiyan too!!"

"Trunks Trunks Trunks!" Goten jumped to his feet and tackled the boy now known as Trunks, "our dads are fighting Majin Buu still! Whoa!" Goten's eyes grew big, "Mr. Piccolo and Gohan don't look that well."

Trunks raised his eyebrow, "forget them, let's go fight too!"

"YEA!" Goten yelled and the pair flew off.

Raven zipped through the air and caught them both by the back of their shirts. "Your daddies told the Saiyan to watch you guys." She laughed, "that means you stay right here," Pulling them back to earth as she talked.

Trunks crossed his arms and scowled, looking exactly like his father. "We don't even have to listen to you, we're much _stronger_ than you!"

"Ahh my boy," Raven said with a deep look of wisdom, "strength does not precisely tell smarts, and you'd be _very_ stupid to go out there when _real_ warriors are doing the fighting."

"TRUNKS!" Goten screamed and pointed behind them all. The world had suddenly turned pink and purple, everything seemed to glow. What the child was pointing at was a massive ball of energy held by the new Buu form.

"Aww shist!" Raven said as the evil Buu laughed demonically. Her eyes fell on the energy and instantly raised a palm to the sky. A small orb of white ki form and shot off into the heavens. There was a sparkling explosion high up and almost gently, hung a moon in the sky.

Raven's tail twitched and writhed as she looked upon the ki moon! Her fists clenched and unclenched as her eyes turned a deep red! A roar ripped through the air as instantaneously, she transformed into the huge, snarling Oozaru! Her massive tail thrashed through the air as she clenched great clawed hands into fists. Lips pulled back into a permanent snarl, her eyes glowed red. She was Oozaru, a Saiyan changed at the sight of a full moon. She was a more wicked looking King Kong, cruel teeth shining white.

Raven snapped her fangs and advanced on the small Buu! With a last evil laugh, the pink thing sent the energy ball hurling towards the earth! The Oozaru leaped in it's path and seized the energy, holding it strong in the massive claws. She struggled to hold it, it tore to be free and destroy, to eat up this planet! Raven let out a huge, crying roar and pushed it back, muscles straining! Majin Buu let out a howl and forced his destructive energy away from him, pushing Raven back, claws leaving huge gashes in the earth.

There were thundering cries to bellows behind her as Goten and trunks became Oozaru too. They had obviously looked upon the moon too. They seemed to have a good control over their form, but not the best. Goten Oozaru, more spiky furred than Trunks, was destroying a rock formation while Trunks Oozaru was laughing.

Abruptly the immense energy sphere began to pulsate. Like a dying star, it collapsed upon it's own weight. Raven crashed backwards, and stood looking at the energy, which was quickly forming itself into a churning vortex! The air tugged at her, rocks boulders and trees flew into the purple and black tear in the dimension. Black clouds were suddenly everywhere, covering the moon, and dark lightning shot out of the gaping hole. It flashed, and doubled in size and strength! Way behind Raven, Goten and Trunks Oozaru were having a battle with the sucking winds.

The female Oozaru's hypersensitive ears heard a yipe and immediately caught an airborne Ferox with her massive tail, wrapping him securely so he did not get sucked into the vortex. She looked up as Majin Buu shrieked and the vortex again doubled in sized. She fell out of her Oozaru state, she'd been without moonlight long enough for Oozaru to be reversed. The wolf in her arms, black gi being tugged at by the ripping winds, she flew, trying to get away from the swirling mass. Ahead she saw Goten and Trunks, normal again, barely gaining any ground to fly away from the vortex.

Instead of passing the pair, Raven stopped and tried to help. Then she realized, almost like a silent barrier, there could be no movement farther on. She pushed, but it was like an invisible wall of glass. She ran her hands up and down the unseen obstruction. Her hands began to become hot and something like cords of energy shot out of the barrier, wrapping themselves around the three Saiyans and wolf. They were all bound and unable to move, or fly. Their own ki was draining from their veins faster than water through a fork.

The vortex sucked them in. Falling through dark, swirling mists, ki-less and paralyzed, their senses faded into the darkness….


	2. Bardock

Alright, Chappy 2!

Bardock 

Raven awakened with a violent jerk back to reality. Night had fallen, and cold winds blew all around them. No stars twinkled, no moon shone, it was just dark. She sat up, hugging her legs as she shivered. A gi, though meant for fighting, was not good at fighting chilly weather. Not able to see anything in front of her, she stretched out a foot, kicking something. A yelp of pain greeted this action.

There was a yell as her hand grabbed a furry tail. "Sorry," she said and felt around until she touched a shoulder, "Goten right?"

"Yes," came the small voice, "it's cold." The chattering of his teeth were clearly audible.

"I know," Raven whispered, "cover your eyes."

"Why OWWWWWWWWW!!" He screamed as light flooded all over them. Raven held in her palm a bright orb of light blue glow. Goten rubbed his watering eyes, "I get why you said cover your eyes."

"Yes," she held it aloft so the light could travel farther. "I don't see them."

"Who?"

"Your friend Trunks and the wolf Ferox." She looked all around, nothing but what looked like dusty desolate terrain. "Where is this?"

Goten shrugged, "if I knew, I would tell you."

"Hmm," Raven stood up, holding her ki light high.

Outside the pool of light was just inky blackness. It hung over everything, like a dark blanket. If it caught you off guard, it would wrap around you and squeeze until the only sound you heard was your heart beating in your throat. She felt out with her energy, testing for any signs of life. She felt nothing, not even a glow if existence. She shivered as a sharp wind swirled around her, tugging at her ki and the loose ends of her headbands. They were in a barren wilderness, only sand a rock.

Goten shuddered in the chilling gust, "c-c-can we f-find someplace out of the wind?"

Raven shrugged as she began to walk. If her ki told right, there was a rock outcropping not too far to the west. And if she felt right, there was also a small flicker of life as well. The only noise for a long time was the sound of the wind, shifting sand, and the soft padding of footsteps. Goten broke the silence as he walked behind her, "um, Raven, how come you kinda look like me, and my dad? In your ki signal, it's kinda like mine."

The female Saiyan chuckled as she walked, flicking her long, graceful tail, "if I am correct, I am your cousin. You see, my mother was your dad's sister. I'm her kid."

"Ohh," Goten awed, "hey wait! If my dad had a sister, wouldn't I know her?!"

"Not necessarily," Raven hopped on a large boulder, the first of many in the now rocky region. Holding out her hand, she helped Goten up. "My mother died seven years ago, along with my father. I've been on my own ever since."

"That must be sad." Goten sighed as he scrambled over rocks, hopping behind Raven as she jumped from rock to rock, large jutting rugged stones.

"What must be sad?" Raven stopped and turned to Goten, hands clasped firmly on her belt, looking in his eyes.

"Not having a family," he averted his eyes. But Raven was off ahead again.

"You get used to it kid," she called, and yelped in surprise as she disappeared into the darkness.

Echoing off the stones, frantic barking filled the air, magnified by the reverberation. Goten flew as fast as he could to see if she was hurt. Happy giggling caught his attention. Confused, he called a ball of ki to illuminate the area. The light caught Raven, who was on her back, getting liked to death by…Ferox!

"Hey Goten," Trunks shouted from the mouth of a cave, he was waving gleefully, "took you long enough, wolf and I were here hours ago!"

"H-h-his name is Ferox," Raven laughed and pushed off the wiggling, hyper excited wolf! "Hey boy," she rubbed his head furiously as Ferox sat in her lap, tail still going fast enough to power West City for a year!

Soon, everyone was settled in the roomy cavern out of the wind. New greetings were exchanged as Raven got a fire going, from wood in a dina-cap stash. Flames crackly merrily, they settled back, warm and comfortable. Raven had even found a good amount of food in another dina-cap, she kept random items in all those she had. She and Ferox each gnawed on a large, raw steak as Goten and Trunks attacked a mound of fruit.

Raven sighed as she leaned her back on the cave wall, licking the blood from the fresh meat from her lips. "So, anyone have any remote idea where the heck we are?" She toyed with a blue glassed scouter in her hands.

Goten and Trunks took time to shake their heads before cramming more food down their throats.

"Hmm," she muttered as she speared a guava and apple on the end of her sword, propping it above the flames to roast. "Well, my scouter has a detailed map of the entire earth. And, this place does not show up at all."

"Strange," Trunks sat back, wiping sticky juices from his mouth with the back of his hand. "You think we're dead?"

"Weed 'ave 'allows Tunks," Goten said through a mouthful of fruit. He swallowed, "I meant we'd have hallows."

"I guess," the purple haired demi-Saiyan sighed. His hand edged towards the roasting fruit Raven had. She saw him from the corner of her eye, and jabbed at his hand. "Ouch!" Trunks yelped as he sucked on his finger, cut by the keen blade, Raven winked and kept her food toasting.

Raven held her sword in between her legs, still keeping the food over the fire. She fiddled with her scouter, and the pad of buttons on the side. Trunks jumped back as it let off a beep and the cave was temporarily covered in a blue veil. But it disappeared as quickly as it came. "It's programming a five hundred square mile area around here." She tapped the scouter and set it at her side. She pushed a lock of blue bangs from her eyes, though it fell back to place, "still bleeding Trunks?"

The addressed nodded. He watched as Raven tore a strip of cloth from her gi sleeve and handed it to him. "Thanks," Trunks mumbled as he tied it around the slash.

Raven winked, "wouldn't want you bleeding to death, eh?" She got up and brushed dirt off her cloths. "I'll be back in a sec, don't touch my fruit. Ferox, bite him if he does."

Goten cocked his head to one side as Raven disappeared into the darkness of night. But she soon returned, holding a massive armful of brushy leaves. She dumped the huge load into a pile, gathering up a smaller armful as she jumped onto a warm, flat ledge near the cave ceiling. After a few minutes, she noticed Goten and Trunks were looking at her funny as the spread the leaves around. She crossed her arms, "well, if you want a comfortable bed, use those for padding."

"Ohh," Goten realized, and created his own bed near the fire. He sat on the cushiony bed, "nice and soft!"

"Uh huh," Raven said as she plucked her sword from the ground along with her snack. Biting into the streaming apple, she thought, "tomorrow we gonna figure out where we are? Cause I think it is actually quite comfortable here, we have a stream and a god food supply."

Trunks tapped his chin, "well, I want to find Majin Buu and finished beating him, but, I can't sense him…"

"Well," Goten chirped snuggling into the soft leaves, "our dad's probably beat him already!"

"Yea," Trunks sighed as he settled in his own bed.

The night grew older, as winds howled relentlessly outside, the fire burned lower. Ferox twitched in his dreams, Trunks mumbled to someone in his sleep. Through the gentle glow of coals, a pair of eyes glowed. Raven was sitting on her bed of leaves, leaning against the cave wall as before. Thoughtfully, she sharpened a dagger, but it had already been razor sharp long ago. No, it was just to occupy time. The scouter finally beeped and she sheathed the blade with a sigh. She was tired, and decided to check out the findings in the morning. Soon, her soft snores were added to that of the boys, but she still kept one eye open for trouble.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Bardock had just stepped out of a regen tank after a rough planet raid, _Damn beings, didn't know you had defense like that_. He shrugged as he donned his traditional armor. _Dead now, serves them right_. He lashed his tail, making sure it had not been injured. Flying from the base, he was bound for his home. In the middle of nowhere in the vicious desert of Vegeta, his scouter went off! Bardock's aura of ki disappeared as he halted, floating high in the sky. _What's this? High power levels, could be anyone though. But the scouter says two are similar to my own. _He hovered, deciding if it was worth taking a peak into. It was interesting, owing two of his three children were away on planet missions. The air hissed as he blasted off towards the mystery power sources.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven was dozing lightly, cuddled with Ferox as she heard a rock shift on the outside. It instantly jogged her from her gentle slumber, eyes alert for anything out of the ordinary.

Someone slipped on a rock again, and a rather foul curse was uttered. She scanned below; Goten and Trunks were both there. As smoothly as oil, Raven jumped down from her ledge, she landed silently catlike. The coals from the fire were down to their last glow, deep red magma wavering as they ate their last fuel hungrily. Her tail twitched as she thought and listened.

She moved closer to the fire, and with a flick of her prehensile tail, smacked a coal from the rest. It shot off the cave wall and ricocheted. It was quiet for a small part of s second before a, "DAMNIT HOT HOT!!!!" Came from the outside along with other interesting strings of unclean language.

Raven chuckled as she quietly woke Trunks and Goten , tapping them with her foot. They woke with a start and looked at her with questioning eyes. She put a finger to her lips for quiet and they listened. A grin flashed on Trunks's face as he heard the colorful range of swears, Goten just looked horrified.

"You can stop cursing and tell us who you are!" Raven called to the mystery person.

A person poked around the corner of the cave. He had a scowl in much like Vegeta's. But other than that he looked exactly like Goku, save the scar on his left cheek. He gave a shocked sound and smirked when he saw Raven and Goten, "Osprey and Kakarot, you could have told me you returned back to Vegeta! How's the pirating do?"

Goten was slightly taken aback by the sudden tone of the person. "Uh, you look like my dad, but…you're not him?"

The man chuckled, "what, were you too young to recognize your father? Huh, your power level is _much_ higher than before, maybe I was wrong, you might be special after all."

"No," Goten shook his head, "you must be making a mistake, your not him."

Trunks had his jaw almost to the cave floor when he looked Bardock over. The similarities between this man, Goten and Raven were unbelievable. Just the air around them dripped of family.

Nobody had noticed Raven start to tremble and back off, shaking her head. "B-B-Bardock!?"

"Bardock?" Goten and Trunks asked in union and exchanged looks, icy blue eyes meeting coal back eyes.

"You kid, that's me," the now dubbed Bardock looked her in the eyes. "You look surprised, Osprey."

"I'm not Osprey," Raven's voice quavered then strengthened, "Osprey, was my mother, I am her daughter, Raven Ketsueki of high first-class elite house Faito. But please," she bowed, palms up on her thighs so the dark-blue tattoo of elite on her right wrist showed, "call me Raven."

There was a snort, "kid, you say your Osprey's daughter, she is too young to have a kid your age, and I'm too young to have a granddaughter!"

"But sir," Trunks finally spoke up, "my dad once mentioned Goten's grandpa's name was Bardock! And if your Bardock, then, where are we!"

"Saiyans don't have purple hair." Bardock said flatly before continuing, "musta hit your head, we are on planet Vegeta, year (I don't know how years go in DBZ so I'm using ours!) 1956."

Three sets of eyes looked at each other, like silent speech. It was for certain, they'd gotten sent back in time, and the planet and Bardock still existed. Which also meant Freeza was alive as well. The two boys nodded to Raven, who seemed to know the most of Saiyan heritage, to explain.

"Bardock, grandpa Bardock." Raven started. "This is not easy to say but, uh? We are your grandkids, save the purple one." The 'purple one' glared, Bardock just had on the typical Son confused look, but he kept a firm face as he listened. "The kid that looks like little Kakarot is Goten, Kakarot's _son_. Kakarot is of course my uncle; my father's name is Fortis an elite and my mother is Osprey, your daughter. During a recent attack on earth, the planet Goten and I's parents peacefully settled instead of destroyed, a mistake with an attack and Oozaru happened and we were obviously thrown back in time." Raven paused, "do you believe me?"

Bardock shook his head, not to disagree, but like he was clearing his head of cobwebs. He was lost for most words, except for when he gurgled, "true?" Three heads nodded silently. "But, Raven, you look exactly like Osprey?"

"No," Raven shook her head and drew a picture from a pocket, one she always had with her. It was one of course, her mother. An identical copy of Raven stood grinning, a shining lake, forests and mountains biting the clouds in the background. A male Saiyan had his arm around her shoulders, wet from a recent swim. But the girl in the picture had a difference, where Raven had blue dyed hair, Osprey had dark red. "My mother had red bangs, I have blue."

Bardock cocked an eyebrow when he looked at the photo and grumbled, "I believe you all, but where did the purple haired kid come from?"

Trunks scowled and crossed his arms, "I just popped from the air with the rest. My dad's name is uh," he didn't want to say his father was Vegeta, "I forget, I never knew him. But he was a Saiyan! Goten and I are buddies right Goten?!"

"Yup," Goten bubbled happily and too much of Bardock's horror, wrapped his arms around the adult Saiyan. "I'm so glad to meet you grandpa!"

Bardock was to say the least, shocked at the sudden display of affection. He reeled back, out of Goten's strong grip. The child looked hurt, but understood. "Sorry kid," Bardock mumbled, "I need some time to think."

"Well," Raven threw her arms wide, smirking, "welcome to this cave, and stay as long as ya like gramps!"

Bardock had to grin, "well, I am your grandpa."

And in the back of the cave, Ferox the wolf was feeling left out. He whined and nosed forward. He edged close to Bardock, who looked curiously at the animal. He had never before seen a wolf. When Bardock jerked back, Ferox raised his hackles and growled deeply.

"Just let him sniff you," Raven said calmly, "it's his way to getting to know you."

Bardock stood stiffly as Ferox circled him, sniffing and when his examination was done, wagged his tail and sat down to be petted. Bardock somewhat hesitantly scratched the wolf's ears, and jumped when he licked his hand.

Raven laughed, "well, you fit his criteria! Now ifin ya don't mind, I'm going to bed thank ya much. We can talk a little more when the sun some up." She crawled up onto her high ledge and snuggled into her bed of soft leaves. Ferox abandoned Bardock's side and soon joined Raven, she threw her arms around the wolf and both were soon fast asleep. Goten and Trunks yawned and bedded down, before asleep, Goten murmured, "g'night grandpa."

Bardock was still confused about the happenings. He sat on the cave floor and leaned against the hard stone wall. Feelings and questions flew around his head, and before he could catch them, they slipping through his fingers like water. He sank into a restless doze, plagued by thoughts. And before he sank into a deep sleep, a vision came; he'd been getting them ever since that planet raid.

_Three craters, three Saiyan pods. From two stepped the people from the picture, a young Fortis, hair wild in a rough mane, Osprey, anti-gravity spikes and red bangs. The pair spoke to one another, gestures indicating the third pod. Osprey shook her head about something and dashed off, tail waving. Fortis glanced at the pod, and followed the girl, leaving a baby Kakarot to be found by the kind elderly man that was Old Gohan._

Flashes of all both Bardock's children on earth showed through his skull. Kakarot fighting a three-eyed man; Osprey and Fortis holding up an orange orb with two stars ebbed in the center, and others. The last vision landed on Osprey holding a giggling toddler, with blue bangs and identical spiky hair. The small child wore a black gi and silver belt like the present one, and her small, yet long brown Saiyan tail lashed back and forth in a happy manner.

Bardock gave a sigh in his sleep at the last vision, to his tired brain, it was proof he did have a granddaughter, proof that he indeed was faced with the challenges of getting his future generation home.


	3. Things with Big Teeth And Bardock’s Home

There is the next chapter for all to read. I know I'm changing around stuff that happens, but not too much I hope.

**Things with Big Teeth And Bardock's Home**

An enormous roar abruptly jerked four sleeping Saiyans and wolf from their slumber! Raven hissed angrily and leaped off her ledge, landing in a crouch with one hand on the rough ground. Her tail lashed furiously, telling her mood of caution mixed with excitement and battle. Goten had his eyes wide as he scurried behind Bardock as something gigantic ran in the cave. The only thing Raven saw before getting knocked into the wall by a massive claw was a huge set of shining white teeth.

Trunks leaped forward, eyes burning as he girl had the wind knocked from her and was gasping. The ki blast in his hand illuminated the thing as it's eyes glowed blood red!

It was a blend that only a good horror book could bring up! It seemed as if someone had put a wolverine, a bear, and a cougar in the genetic blender and mixed them all together, and added a touch of size! The thing roared, the light caught all its sharp, long teeth, ready to rip flesh and crush bones. Foot long claws equipped each paw, and brown fur hung from it in a cascade. As it advanced, Trunks could smell the stink of blood and death on its breath.

Goten and Bardock yelled and hurled rays of ki as it was about of take another swipe at Raven, who was getting to her feet. The creature roared as the blast exploded in its face, reeling back and making a horrible shrieking sound! Without warning, it charged, bowling Raven over. She rolled to the side just before claws impaled her as it slashed. Underneath the being, a bright green energy formed in her palms, with burst free in a vicious beam!

The beast seemed unaffected by it and jumped back, sweeping her up in a claw. Raven felt it's hot breath as squeezed her to it's chest. She struggled, but it pressed harder. Gasping, she was unable to breath, like a rodent prey to a boa constrictor. Her tail waved, grabbing the dagger from her belt. With a furious burst of energy, she drove it deep, blood gushed from the wound created. The creature made an odd noise, but only tightened, it was suffocating her. She stabbed it as many times as possible before darkness started to fog her thoughts. From the corner of her eye, she saw double flashes of gold, though it did not register very well. The creature screamed in pain and dropped her suddenly, and took run, paws shaking in the ground in its retreat.

Bardock hovered into Raven's range of vision. "Iz it gone?" She asked thickly, drinking the life giving air she had been denied.

"He's gone!" Goten looked happily down.

Raven thought she was seeing things, his hair was spikier, if possible, and his eyes aquamarine. "Your Super Saiyan," she whispered, sitting somewhat painfully up. She had bruised ribs, no biggy, they would heal.

"Don't take all the glory Goten," Trunks scowled.

Bardock realized the transformation and was speechless. His jaw was practically touching the floor in shock. Right in front of his eyes, two legendary Super Saiyans, ki swirling golden. And they were just kids for that fact!

There was silence until Raven coughed, "ya might wanna power down, your ki level is like a flag waving saying 'come and see the Super Saiyan!"

Goten did the famous Son Scratch&Grin and powered down to his original state. Trunks sighed and his hair became limp and violet, eye icy blue once more.

Groaning, Raven stood up, nursing her injured ribs and slightly damaged pride her ribs, "owe, damn critter."

Bardock patted her shoulder, pointing to the pools of blood on the floor, "but you got it good. That was a Yajuu, the main predator around when Saiyans are not."

"Touch me again when I'm sore and you will be tailless very quickly," Raven growled, bending her neck irritatedly, creating loud, snapping sounds that made all shudder.

Bardock laughed, somewhat nervously, "Yup, she's related to me." In a normal voice he spoke, "I'll bring you to my house, there is food," three children had to wipe drool from their mouths, "and Raditz will think I died if I don't show soon."

Goten's eyes widened, "Raditz? My brother told me about him once! He tried to kill him!"

Bardock sweat dropped as he walked into the daylight. "Well, your brother obviously lived to tell you about it."

As Goten and Bardock spoke, Raven wrapped her arms securely around Ferox, who was panting like a happy dog that had its head hanging out the car window as she shot into the air. As soon as Bardock was ready, the five blasted off at fifty thousand feet going in excess of three hundred miles per hour.

The female Saiyan surveyed the rapidly moving ground. It was definitely arid. There was nothing but rocks, barren ground, and the occasional dust devil (_not _the vacuum cleaner!). Far ahead, but rapidly approaching, was a speck of green. A few minutes of flying, it turned into a lush, forest. Way up high, they could see rivers, twisting and turning like sparkling blue ribbons. Forward of them, a towering thunderhead loomed in the distance. Even with the wind whipping, their sensitive Saiyan ears could pick up the rumbling booms of thunder! They plunged on, Bardock leading them at full speed. They finally reached the colossal storm, reaching miles into the sky. To avoid pushing into the foggy clouds, they did a swift, vertical dive, then straitened out, skimming the ceiling of clouds. Goten giggled and turned upside down, running his hand threw the clouds, making a wake of swirling gray.

Thunder crack and boomed everywhere. There was an especially close explosion of lightning that lit the air with a blue glow. Goten ran into Bardock, who had stopped flying, he looked a little charred. Raven believed the senior Saiyan would crumble into ashes like they did in loony toons, but he shook his head and coughed smoke once and continued on. Raven chuckled and earned a glare that outlined quite clearly for her to shut up!

Time past, and so they exited the storm, entering a mountainous terrain. In the crevasses and towering bluffs ahead, lay a city. But this was an extensive metropolis, built in the harsh land of the mountains. What could be seen on top of a mountain that was small, but towered over the city, was a palace so extraordinary, Raven paused to stare. Elegant, spiraling towers rose high into the sky, so high it might even make a Saiyan dizzy to stand on top. From so far away, she could see sprawling gardens of lush green and blue fountains of water. The main structure was white marble, and carved into the ancient rock was pictures of Saiyan history, marked in gold, silver, and precious stones and enormous slabs of hued rock! On the outer, wall, even the pairs of common guards did not dull the majesty of the place!

Whistling, impressed, Raven turned back to where they were flying to come face first with Bardock. He had his arms crossed and was tapping his fingers impatiently. Raven barged past him.

Trunks was still ogling at the palace, "my dad must live there!"

"Eh?" Bardock asked, perplexed to a great extent.

"My dad is the Prince!" Trunks exclaimed!

"Which one?"

"Which one?" Trunks question, "there's only one prince!"

"There's Prince Vegeta and Vegetan, Vegeta is older by two years," Bardock named them off easily. He gave Trunks a look, "you sure don't look like royalty kid."

Trunks flew over to Bardock and pulled back the sleeve of his right wrist, holding his arm palm up so the ma could get a better look. There, tattooed in red, was the royal emblem. "My dad insisted that I have that, even if there were no more Saiyans left, my mom is a human."

Raven hovered to Trunks. She too, pulled back her right sleeve, and on her wrist just below her palm, in dark blue, was the symbol for a Saiyan elite tattooed. "Mine too, my dad Fortis was an elite."

Bardock shook his head, remembering the title Raven had given when they first met, "Fortis? Huh, never knew he'd be the father of one of my grandchildren. Pretty nice kid actually, good manners, for a Saiyan. Anyway, my place is on one of the farther bluff, close to the deep woods." He pointed to the farthest stone cliff, and least housed, "we fly there."

Goten, who was still awed by the palace chirped, "Ok, I hope you have food there!" He happily latched onto Bardock's hand.

Again, the warrior became stiff. He wasn't used to such open show of emotion. If Toma or Turles happened to come at this moment, he would probably die of embarrassment. Blushing just because, he flew off a top speed to keep from being seen and/or detach this child from him. Goten hung on like a leech and kept up. Behind, Raven was in such hard fits of laughter that she couldn't fly, or at least move forward. Trunks shook his head and scowled, Bardock's face became the color of his headband. After a few more seconds, Raven wiped a tear of humor from her eye and took a deep breath, still grinning like a maniac. Grumbling to himself, Bardock once again began to fly off. This time, he was followed all the way.

Bardock's home was obviously a place only males resided. It was a small house with peeling, dark blue paint. Built into the rock, that seemed like the only thing holding it up. The roof had a gigantic hole that had been patched up roughly with wood, a testament to a time someone might have blasted through in anger.

They landed outside the shabby dwelling, Goten pinched his nose and flapped his free hand in front of his face. "It smells."

Bardock sniffed the air as he proceeded towards the door, "huh, I must have gotten used to it."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "you think this stinks, go to the lava pits of the Carbo Aduro mountain range, than you'll know what really smells."

Goten just shook his head and proceeded to tail his grandpa. Bardock punched a code into the door. It beeped noisily, "access denied!"

Bardock growled and put in the same combination, it crashed and burned. Once gain, getting angry, the combo was put in, the same words screeched loudly! The fourth one, was just as bad as the other three, but Bardock, fed up, banged on the door, shouting, "RADITZ I KNOW YOUR THERE!! OPEN UP THIS G D F DOOR!!"

There was on audile crash on the other side of the metal! Feet raced and there was another boom, and easily, like an automatic sliding glass door that was not glass, the door slid open. And there on the threshold stood Raditz. He wore nothing but black boxers, and a pair of sandals, and a startled look on his face. His massive cascade of spiky, and tangled hair hand accumulated a few objects in his rush to the let his father in. His tail twitched in a nervous manner, held very low. But his eyes trailed over Trunks. They landed on Raven and Goten. Puzzled he asked, "Osprey and Kakarot?"

"Yes," Bardock said sourly, "I just picked them up on the way. I'll explain to you later!" He walked into the home, and looked behind him, Trunks and Raven were staying back, "well, don't jus' stand there! Come in, it is perfectly legal!"

Raven shrugged and too follow. She clasped Trunk's wrist with her tail as she past him, dragging him as he spazzed out, yelling, "hey, let go!"

Raven jerked her tail, and that was enough to toss him inside and too, went in. "I let go didn't I?"

"Yea," Trunks mumbled and rubbed his wrist.

Goten was staring at Raditz. The teen Saiyan, actually about fifteen or so, took this to notice. "I'm not something to stare at kid, go away."

Goten awed and said, "you're my uncle!"

"Uncle? Huh? What?! I'm your brother Kakarot!"

Raven toodled by and said in a singsong voice, "just as much as I'm your sister!"

Raditz was utterly confused. Had his siblings hit their heads too hard? Or was it something about earth that warped their minds? And he'd seen Kakarot _holding_ his father's hand before the adult had retched free what the heck was that?! And they held their tails with no honor! And the other kid had _purple_ hair?!

"So _uncle_ Raditz, how ya been doing?" Raven giggled.

All Raditz could do was plaster a baffled look on his face. They were nuts! Or maybe it had become his new nickname. Osprey, before she'd left always called his Fuzzy, 'cause she said it fit him with his mass of hair. "Uhh, I'm just fine kid."

"That's good." She breezed by him with Ferox on her heels after Bardock, who had gone into another part of the house, one that seemed like a kitchen, or something close.

Raditz just sweat-dropped. _Wow…_

"I'm hungry," Goten whimpered and tugged at Bardock's sleeve. "We never had any breakfast…"

"Yea Mr. Bardock," Trunks added behind Goten, "I'm starved."

"May I pass a third vote for food?" Raven butted past Trunks.

Bardock rummaged through a drawer, mumbling, "Uh? What do you want?"

Raven gave it thought for a second. "Anything edible that won't eat us first?"

A hoarse laugh came from Raditz, "stuff of _that_ criteria won't come from here!"

"Raditz if you ate everything, than go and buy new, NOW!!" Bardock snapped and angrily as he threw open the fridge, it was completely empty!

There was a loud yelp from Raditz as Ferox snarled. The teen was clutching a hand pierced by sharp teeth while the wolf licked the paw that had been stepped on. Bardock rolled his eyes as his son, who was groping around for a towel to stanch the dripping blood.

"Damn animal," Raditz grumbled as he wrapped a towel around his hand."

"And you Raditz," Bardock turned to sharply to face his oldest son. "I don't care if you feel like a woman, but your getting groceries…NOW!!" The teen was gone before another word could be said. Bardock then shook his head at Ferox, "just don't bite again wolf." Ferox just bared his teeth and wagged his tail.

"Can't promise he'll do that Gramps," Raven leaned easily on the wall, arms crossed. "He does as he wants."

Bardock said nothing, but Goten gleefully chirped, "let's play tail tag!"

Trunks's eyes began to gleam with the mentioned of a loved Saiyan game. It was like normal tag, but you had to get the person at the base of the tail, no pulling. It usually got a little rough and could be rather destructive, which suited any Saiyans fancy all the way!

Raven chuckled and uncrossed her arms and stood strait, tail switching excitedly, "this ought to be good! Who's it first!"

Goten and Trunks looked at Raven, "you."

"Suits me!" She yelled and lunged at the pair of demi Saiyans. Trunks hopped out of the way, but Goten was not so fortunate! She pinned him and began to tickle him! Goten giggled and squirmed, and once his tail was in reach, Raven tagged it and skipped out of the way!

Goten careened after Trunks, who had rushed outside where he had more room! The Goku clone Chibi was determined to get Trunks! They zipped through the air, dodging and chasing! Goten finally got Trunks when he feigned and tagged his tail! Trunks was about to tag back Goten when he saw Raven and Bardock watching them from the doorway of the house. He flashed and was standing behind Raven. She turned as he grabbed and caught his hand, giving it a twist so he went face-first into the dirt. Goten laughed as his cousin joined him in the air! The purple haired Saiyan was furious now and flew after Raven! She eluded him with ease and as he flew right past her, she stuck out a hand and grabbed his tail! Being a royal, this did not harm Trunks, but did anger him! He broke out of her grip and reached for her tail, only to be held back again! Even Bardock chuckled as he watched from the ground as Trunks struggle to touch Raven's tail as she had a hand on his forehead pushing him back while she held her tail in the other hand just out of reach! Finally fed up, he broke out of her grip and tackled her!

They excitedly began to spar! Strangely, with none powering up, they were perfectly matched! Goten landed next to Bardock to watch, neck craned to get a better view.

"Just a little move my dad taught me!" Trunks shouted, "GALLIC GUN!!" A giant beam of pink ki shot out of his hands!

"FURY AYSEL!!!" Raven screamed and put her hands together in front of her! A lunar white shaft of energy blasted from her palm, careening towards Trunks's Gallic gun!

The attacks struck, forming a deadly point of meeting. Raven's mushroomed out and wisped like fire, Trunks's pushed on her's to conquer it! Perfectly matched, not an inch was gained! Trunks winked and powered up some, his assault doubled in size and began to overcome Raven! She was not stupid and rose her power level above his!

Bardock looked into the sky. He could see his few neighbors had come out of their homes and where watching the spar with slight awe. Bardock shook his head, "they keep this up and their gonna get seen by the street patrol." He looked up again, they were putting on quite a display, high above the city, grappling with huge beams of intense ki!

Raven was beginning to strain to keep her attack going. Trunks was grinning to high heaven as he once again, increased his strength! The Gallic Gun tore through the white ki, canceling it out! Raven ducked out of the way as it roared past her, but not in time! The beam struck her dead center and she fell from the air.

Just a little dazed, Raven looked up into Bardock's face and sat up. He was smirking at her. She pushed him away, stood up, and shook her head to clear her head. Trunks had on a victory grin, he held his hand out in the anime 'peace' sign, "I win!" He said happily.

Raven scowled darkly at him and winked at Ferox, who was laying by her side, "if you want dinner early I'm sure he won't taste too bad huh?"

Immediately, Trunks danced nervously, waving his hands in front of him, "no no, that's perfectly ok!"

Goten giggled and threw his arms around Ferox. The wolf stood and Goten yelped, but he quickly moved into a position as if he was riding a horse. "Aww, cute puppy!"

"How cute," Raditz sardonically repeated. Walking on his tip toes, he artistically balanced a bundle of groceries twenty feet high. The great mass began to lean to the left, and that was the way Raditz had to balance, trying to keep from falling over. His foot hit a rock and he stopped in midair, sweat dropped, and fell sprawled across the rock bluff! Everything went everywhere; Bardock was instantly in the air, catching things that would break.

Raven zipped around, quickly gathering things that had been spread over the ground as Raditz regained his feet. He rubbed his head, where there was a huge bump and saw Ferox tearing open a huge package of meat. The teenage Saiyan yelped, "hey!" And tried to take it away. Ferox, with jaws bloody from the raw meat, snapped at the offending Saiyan and picked up the piece of meat and trotted off before lying down again and proceeding to eat it. And all this time, Goten was still riding him!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fifteen minutes later and a lot of picking up, Bardock had barred all children from the house. Goten was insisting to be underfoot while he got food ready, Ferox was biting at everyone because he'd settled himself in a corner to eat, but in one that everyone had to pass. Trunks was being all around annoying because he was bragging about winning. Raditz and Raven had no reason, but they were locked out still.

Raven grinned as she leaned her back on the door. Ever since they'd been locked out, there was the sound of chaos from inside. The distinct smell of burning reached her nose, more sensitive than a bloodhound's. Also the sound of cursing was very common. Ferox was still in the house, and the occasional snarl and yap came when Bardock accidentally ventured to close to the wolf! Raven couldn't resist a laugh whenever she heard one of these, her wolf friend was sure protective over his meal.

Twenty minutes later, a thoroughly harassed looking Bardock allowed them entry. Goten and Trunks raced past him and plopped down at the small table that had a few extra chairs from around the small house. Raven burst out laughing at Bardock was she passed him. His face was marked with charcoal and he was disheveled from his horrible attempt to cook!

Raditz shook his head sadly as he took a seat. There was a mound of burnt stuff, what might have been bread at one point, but now would make adequate doorstops. Raven took a seat neck to her uncle, and Bardock, eye twitching, went to the last available place. There were no plates. Everyone just got a pair of chopsticks and then it was everyone for themselves. Everything was in Saiyan sized portions of course.

The three pureblooded went to town on the grub. Halfway to her mouth with a hunk of raw meat, Raven saw the look Goten gave her. She lowered the meat and asked, "what?"

"It's _raw_!" Goten squeaked and looked in horror at the bloody, red meat.

Raven popped it in her mouth and chewed, a bit of blood leaking down her chin. She wiped it with the back of her hand, "so?" She eagerly inhaled six more chucks before the Goku-clones could reply.

"But, my mom always cooked it! She said you'd get sick eating raw!" Trunks insisted.

Raditz was about to answer; Bardock swallowed his mouthful of food and cleared his throat. "Well, a human might not be able to handle raw meat, but Saiyans have evolved for eating raw meat."

"Yea," Raven said a round another mouthful. She swallowed, "it's better than cooked, really." Her hand offered a piece to Goten, he very reluctantly took it. "Just try it, you'll like it."

The chibi looked at the hunk of red, raw meat in his hand. Bloody juice dripped off it and onto the table. Slowly, he raised it to his mouth, and sniffed it. Unenthusiastically, he popped it into his mouth and chewed. His eyes began to glow and he reached for another piece!

"Goten that's disgusting!" Trunks cried as he watched his friend jam more into his mouth. The only answer Goten could manage was an incoherent mumble and shaking his head. Trunks sat repulsed at the massive plate of raw meat, which to other Saiyans were eating from happily.

Bardock, after a few minutes, put down his chop sticks with a sigh. "Trunks, you were whining for food and you got it. Now either eat on your own or I'll cram it down your measly throat!"

Trunks took the former option and quickly grabbed a piece of meat and stuffed it in his mouth. Then he found it he really did like it and between five Saiyans, everything was reduced to nothing. The evening settled somewhat peacefully, as they all prepared for what was to come.


	4. Mischief

Mischief 

To say the least, Raven was bored. It had been three days since her, Trunks, and Goten had traveled back in time. Bardock had left on another planet pirating mission, so Raditz was left to baby-sit. _Baby-sit_, that word burned her tongue, _baby-sit_! A baby she was not, yet she was treated like one.

Goten and Trunks were snoozing on the one and only couch in the place. They're tails were twitching in their dreams, whatever the might be. Ferox was cuddled up with the two; Trunks had thrown his arms around the wolf to use as a pillow.

Raven drearily sat on the floor, leaning against the wall with one leg drawn up to her chest, with her chin resting on it. Her nose twitched as she got a whiff of her gi, it was rather earthy. Thinking about it, it had been a while since she'd been able to wash it, and she'd worn nothing else either. The verdict was set. She rose to her feet and walked in the kitchen, where she'd left her backpack. After a brief period, she lifted out a bottle of hair dye, shampoo and conditioner. The dye was labeled was labeled "auburn". Grinning, no it was not an implement of evil, she left to the one and only bathroom there was and locked it, so no half asleep boys walked in to pee while she was in there.

The water in the shower was instantly hot. Fully clothed, she hopped in, gasping at the heat, then relaxing as it flowed ever her. With a thumb, she uncapped the bottle of dye and poured it on her tail, which she'd moved to her front. Savoring the hot water and tail massage as she rubbed in the dye, she closed her eyes and sighed. After a few blissful moments she rinsed out the dye and turned off the water. Rummaging through a cabinet whilst dripping water all over the place, she retrieved a clean towel and scrubbed as much water from her cloths and hair as possible. She caught a glimpse of her self in a mirror while doing so and stared.

The picture she had, one of her mother when she was young. Osprey was smiling, wet from a swim. Raven looked at the mirror and mentally saw that picture. She was almost identical to her, the anti-gravity spikes of hair, the limp bangs that almost covered one eyes. Even her mother wore a headband, but it was green. Raven tugged at her own dark blue headband, making it tighter. In the picture, her mother's eyes gleamed with happiness; of course she was arm in arm with her future husband, Fortis. Raven pulled her eyes from her image. She wiped her eyes, "darn water," She muttered, not wanting to admit she _did_ miss her parents.

Someone knocked on the door, startling her. "Raven," Goten whined, "I hafta go!"

"Hold your horses," Raven said and placed the towel over her shoulders and trudged out the bathroom door, hands clasped on her belt. She grinned at Goten, who was dancing on his tippy toes, "all yours kiddo."

There was an immediate slam of the door and Raven walked into the small living room, laughing. Trunks was looking at her with tired eyes, "it's so early, can't you be quiet?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. True, she'd adjusted to the hours on the Saiyan planet, but it was early. Even the early-risers of the Saiyans were not even thinking of getting up at this hour. Even Raditz was crashed in his tiny room. _Wait a sec,_ She looked at the empty dye bottle in her hand. Her tail jerked once as a grin spread across her face. She had a few more bottles stored in a dina-cap, but of funky colors. "Hey Trunks, wanna get in trouble?!"

Instantly, those brilliant blue eyes lit up with a devilish gleam! He nodded his head vigorously, "tell me!"

While Raven told him the plan, they crouched low, heads together. As if it were second nature, Goten sleepily joined in. Once the chibi woke up, he was brightly ready for mischief. Three tails lashed around excitedly.

"-----------and then we get him!" Raven finished unveiling her ultimate plan!

Goten and Trunks laughed evilly. In a small circle, they turned their backs on each other and clasped tails, "Saiyans!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Creeping down the hallway, Raven grasped three more bottles of dye, one in each hand with the other in her tail and a paintbrush hanging from her mouth, also a face paint kit under her arm. All of them had black war paint streaked across their cheeks and noses; Raven supported a golden colored feather behind her arm, stuck in her hair. Trunks and Goten tipped toed behind her. Goten was bearing a bucket of minnows of all things, raided from a nearby stream. And these were vicious minnows, Saiyan minnows. Only an inch long, they were smooth and sharp, with little spikes up their backs and razor teeth that jutted from their jaws. And they were not silver, but blood red.

In Trunks's fists he bore just regular snakes, much like common garder snakes on earth, harmless. Three in each hand, they squiggled and wiggled. One slipped loose and climbed up his sleeve. Trunks had no idea until he started to twist uncomfortably. He stopped, causing Goten to bump into him, one of the evil fishies was splashed out of the bucket and clamped into Trunk's furry brown tail! The purple haired demi Saiyan let out a yelp, letting all of the snakes fall to the floor, who zipped off in all directions!

Meanwhile, "Goten get it off!" Trunk's danced around in pain, "those teeth hurt!

"Hold still!" Goten yelped and grabbed the little fishy, "OW!!!" The fish was released as Goten jumped around in hurting after the spikes got him!

Trunks realized a writhing sensation in his green gi. With another howl he squirmed and jumped when he saw a snake temporarily poke it's head out of his gi sleeve! "Goten!" He tried to fish it out of his garment, with no avail, the little snake slipped from his fingers. And the fish was still attached to his tail! Goten came to aid and unhesitantly plunged his hand into Trunk's shirt to try and caught the snake!

Something whizzed through the air past Trunks and the fish on his tail vaporized. Goten and Trunk's turn their heads to see Raven, with her hand extended and fingers spread. She raised knitted her eyebrows, but said nothing when Goten pulled the snake out of Trunk's shirt. Trunk's scowled when he saw she was trying her best to not burst out laughing and wake the victim if he wasn't already awake already.

Another look of realization spread across Trunk's face as he slowly turned to see the tip of his tail on fire, like a little candle! Another yelped and he patted it out of the fur, blowing on the tip painfully as he danced back and forth from toe to toe!

Order was soon restored, except for the snakes. _Okay, scratch the snakes, we have the minnows_!

But there was no need to go any further. Just inches from Raditz's door, the most _feminine_ shriek spilt the air, making the war party trio stop dead! The door to Raditz's room was cracked, and that is where the scream was issued from. Leaning forward just a little, Raven bumped it open with her fingers. This allowed the door to swing open noiselessly. All three of them sweat-dropped.

It was a sight that would be perfect to get framed and humiliate all through time. Just one of those moments one regrets ever happened it was so side-splittingly funny.

Lo and behold, the issuer of the scream was none other than Raditz! The teenage Saiyan was standing on his tippy toes on a wobbly chair. His hands were pulled up near his face as he released another girlish squeal! All around the chair circled the missing snakes, snapping and hissing at the Saiyan. One lurched upward and an ear piercing screech of pure terror made Raven's ears hurt! And what was even more amusing with it all was Raditz was in light blue boxers with fluffy whites clouds and little pink bunnies!

Raven snorted, dropping the dye as she began to crack up! Goten and Trunks sniggered as Goten giggled. Very slowly, so as not to startle the stunned Raditz, Trunks pulled out a camera. There was a click and a blinding flash of light.

Raditz of course, had no idea what a camera was so he freaked out. Seeing blinky spots, he screamed and fell off his chair with a massive crash! The snakes slithered towards him, but to their dismay, they got tangled in the mass of spiky, black hair! Raditz realized this and panicked. He stumbled to his feet, pulling down a desk in an effort to get up. One of the bottles of dye was close to where Raditz was hopping around. He let out a yell of surprise as he stepped on it, and because the nozzle was facing him, got a faceful of bright, pink dye, not to mention _all_ over his hair!

Laughing, Raven grabbed one of the fallen bottles of dye, dark blue. Presently, Raditz was trying to claw the pink out of his eyes, so he didn't even notice her approach and dumped the entire contents into his hair! Goten followed suit and splashed the last bottle in, neon green! Trunks rushed to try and do something, and tripped over Goten's bucket of evil fishies! It was instant chaos as sharp little blood lusting fish latched onto everything and anything: tails, hands, noses, and in Raditz's case, hair. Goten yelped as one hung onto his ear eagerly chomping away eagerly. Trunks had about fifty chewing on his tail as he hopped around trying to again dislodge them. Raditz was running around, trying to get them out of his hair! Floating in the air, Raven was the only one avoiding it all, ki blasting fishies until the room smelt like a fish fry. And in all this, those snakes had slithered away to where it was a little safer.

"RADITZ!!!"

Everything stopped; even the fishies stopped crunching on the poor Saiyan kids to stare. On the threshold, stood Bardock. His silent, angry glare piercing into them all. With one sweep of his eyes, he surveyed the destruction. His tail jerked in a fashion showing he was indeed not pleased.

"Who's responsible?" Bardock snarled.

Disregarding it was rude to point, every hand, save Bardock's, was pointing at Raven. She looked around and scowled, "so it didn't go exactly as planned!!!" There was no more time for talk. She was immediately seized in a vice-like grip and hauled out of the air. "Leggo! I'll cry rape!!" With a swift motion, Bardock opened the window in Raditz's room and threw her out!

"And stay out there until I say!" Bardock yelled and slammed the window closed so hard, everyone expected the glass to break! He was in no mood for reasoning. The planet pirating had not gone well, and being in a regeneration tank made him surly as well. And not to mention it was extremely early and he hadn't slept in days, a sure key to his grumpiness. Another stare at the destruction and he snapped, "Raditz, go jump in the steam outside and clean off. Goten and Trunks, this place will be spotless as soon as I get out of he shower." He looked at three Saiyans still present, "That means NOW!!!"

Raditz chose the quickest exit possible. He flung himself out the window and ran for it. Only a quick fly and he hurled himself into the icy, fast running stream. Scrubbing furiously, he shivered and immediacy heard joyful singing. He scowled darkly as he saw Raven strolling down to the stream. Totally ignoring the fact that she was being glared at by her past uncle, who was only in a pair of boxers, she began to gather firewood.

After a few minutes, Raven made notice of Raditz. "You know what dye is permanent, Unc."

Twitchingly, Raditz pulled himself from the cold water. There was still no sunlight so he had to get close to Raven to see her. "Permanent!?"

"Yes, won't be coming out anytime soon, no matter how long you scrub yourself in your skivvies." She stated. From a pocket in her gi, she drew out a piece of flint and unsheathed her dagger. In a brushy, treey area, she gathered a mound of firewood. She crouched, striking flint to steel over a patch of collected tinder. "Sheesh are you practicing to be a statue or something?"

Raditz twitched and jumped back into the water, scouring himself, desperate to prove the girl wrong. Raven just chuckled and added fuel to her new fire. As the flames eagerly ate up the fuel, furiously Raven dug a depression in the earth. With very soft grass she had collected, the hole was lined.

Contently, Raven tested the cushiony bed. Pleased that it was to her liking, she sat by the fire, staring deeply in its depth. Freezing and dishearten, Raditz stiffly placed himself opposite of Raven, holding out his hands to gather warmth.

Ferox melted out of the darkness, like a wraith on the prowl. His muzzle was bloody from his night hunting. He sat by Raven, staring darkly across the fire at Raditz with glowing eyes. The fur on his back rose as he began to growl.

"Uhh," Raditz gulped, edging away from the warm fireside, "I'll just go." He turned and ran.

Raven giggled, in the night also, it seemed her eyes glowed a well. She waited until Raditz had left before standing. As a predator, she to, went off, thirsting for the hunt.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was almost until midday on the Saiyan planet before Bardock awoke. After hours of supervising Goten and Trunk's clean up, he was surly. And like a dog who'd gotten muddy, he had grabbed Raditz by the scruff of his neck and tossed him in the bathtub and tried to scour out the dye with liberal amounts of soap. The only benefit of that was a range of cursing as colorful as the dye and a sopping wet Bardock. After all this, Bardock was ready for a few aspirin and a well deserved nap, promising that is he heard any noise, that the maker would be tied up by their toes and their tails cut of bit by bit.

_Why did my grandchildren specifically have to come back in time? _He grumbled to himself incoherently. Meaning to roll over and go back to sleep, he maladroitly fell off the bed, letting off a string of curses so foul, it would curdle milk so he'd have cheese. _Wait a sec,_ he listened intently. The distant sound of gently clacked pots and whispery voices were in the kitchen. But something didn't smell right, literally. Bardock sniffed and held him nose as he walked from his room, an explosion about to take place.

"Grandpa!" The chibi Goten exclaimed happily. Bardock was tugged along by the hand before he could say a word. "Ta da!" Goten flung open the kitchen door and pointed to a not so pretty mound of white, yellow, and the occasional black.

"Uh?" Bardock sweat dropped, "what is it?"

"A cake of course!" Trunks crossed his arms, "Goten insisted."

"What's a cake?" Bardock scratched his head. To him, the word was a new one.

Now it was Goten and Trunk's turn to sweat drop. "It's uh?" Goten said, "it's a yummy food with sweet frosting?"

"Where's Raditz?"

"He's umm?" Trunks edged away.

Bardock was instantly suspicious. He could only see one small part of the kitchen too. Pushing past the two chibis, he found the disaster, for the second time today. Obviously, Goten and Trunk's had no regard for knowing how too cook. Flour and sugar was coating the floor. Jars of the few spices Bardock had were opened and tipped over. The water in the sink was running and the fridge ransacked. In all this Raditz was hurriedly trying to clean it up, covered in flour. Unnoticed, Bardock growled dangerously. Very slowly, Raditz's head came up and his tail rose in horror.

"It's alright son," Bardock finally sighed. "Go clean yourselves up, I'll get this."

Raditz took his chance to flee while he could. Goten tugged on Bardock's sleeve, "wanna try your cake?"

"Sure," Bardock swept up a giggling Goten in his arms, "but you gotta promise you'll have some too."

Goten and Trunks obliged in eating their "masterpiece". Once divided into theirs, the three Saiyans attacked the soft, sweet cake. Bardock was surprised for how much it looked inedible, the cake was quite good.

Refreshed by his snack, Bardock stretched. He took notice of the absence of one Saiyan. "Where's Raven?"

"Outside, like you told her to stay until you said so." Goten chirped and Trunk's nodded vigorously.

Bardock snacked his forehead and rubbed it down his face. "I remember," he groaned. Standing, "any idea where she is?"

"Last I knew father," Raditz mumbled threw the armor he was trying to pull over his head, "she was at the stream with that vicious animal."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Raven heard the approach of someone. She abandoned her fire as she slid noiselessly into the stream. Ferox vanished into the surrounding brush without a sound. Bardock came around a large boulder. He looked at the crackling fire and looked around. He failed to notice Raven climb on the opposite bank and skirt up a massive tree. Balancing precariously, Raven made her way stealthily through the branches. There was one limb that went all the way across the stream and over Bardock. Grinning and using her tail for stability, she made her way down the bough. Not even a leaf rustled she was so masterful at it. Poised right above Bardock, he suddenly turned around and looked up.

Bardock raised an eyebrow, "kid, you need more than stealth to sneak up on me."

Raven tackled him anyway. Growling playfully, she rolled and pinned him. In reality, her Saiyan strength was far more than his, something about the earth maybe. But experience usually prevails. Bardock hooked his leg around her's and flipped her off. He stood up and leaned down, mocking patting her cheek, "skill over strength kid."

"Old fart," Raven dusted herself off as she got to her feet.

Bardock turned to go back up the cliff face back to his home. Without rotating he called, "oh, and you're let back in now. Though I'm sure The Rainbow will not be too happy."

"The Rainbow," Raven laughed and raced after him, "that's a good one."

To say the least, Raditz indeed was not pleased to have the woman Saiyan back in the house. He twitched as she smirked oh so evilly at him. She nudged Bardock, "I think his tail might have done good purple, eh?"

Raditz held his tail protectively. His father grinned, but did not laugh. Though he did ask, "where is the wolf thing?"

There was a growl behind Raditz and a loud, _crunch_. The teenage Saiyan went cross-eyed, "OWW!!!!!!!!!"

"Does that answer your question," Raven asked with amusement.

Ferox let go of the tail he was chomping on and trotted over to Raven, wagging his tail. She patted him. A question struck her mind, "Bardock when is this planet's full moon? I know it takes eight years but I have no idea since the last one. It seemed pretty close last night."

Bardock rubbed his neck, "it's erm, getting rather close. The last one came about before baby Kakarot left, seven years ago almost. Raditz was eight at the time. Your mother was five, Fortis was six years old."

"That would make Raditz fifteen, Osprey twelve and Fortis, umm thirteen now?" Goten did the math unsurely.

"You are very right my Kakarot clone," Bardock picked up Goten. "Your dad would be seven or close."

"Just as old as me, isn't he on earth?" Goten giggled.

"Yes," Bardock nodded, "speaking of, that reminds me, how are we going to get you guys back to your own time…………"


	5. Fights Galore

**Fights Galore**

Whistling contently, Raven leisurely walked down the streets of the Saiyan city. Just the day before a plan had been set out on how the three future Saiyans were to get home. The arrangement was to use the dragonballs. This had come about when Trunks had pulled the radar out of his gi pocket; gleefully explaining he'd snitched it from Piccolo's other set of pants before he and Goten went in the Room of Time.

It was a blustery day, the wind tugged at her gi and headband. The scent of thunder was heavy on the air, that strong, static smell. Nevertheless, with a little free time, and swiped Saiyan currency, Raven felt she should explore a little, Ferox at her side. Early morning, she watched as Saiyans set up shops and such. Though civil most of the time, the fact of Saiyans being warriors was particularly evident all around. Even now, fights were already being played out, like when haggling went wrong. A large street guard patrolled constantly, trying to keep things from getting out of hand to the point where ki was involved and buildings destroyed.

Sauntering over to a small market booth, Raven glanced at jewels. The stall owner watched warily, checking that she didn't have sticky fingers for what she didn't buy. After a little white, she did buy a beautiful, sparkling sunstone. As she walked away after adding it to a leather pouch on her belt, she grinned, as she balanced a large opal with two fingers and expertly added that in too without being noticed.

At a small, darkly lit sword smithy, she stopped. Quietly entering, she surveyed the blades with a professional eye. She picked up a katana, wrapped in blue silk. The smith, sharpening something in the back of the shop, looked up, then went about continuing. With a hiss to steel, Raven tested the sword with a few swings. _Perfect balance_ she swung it and then brought it close, rubbing a finger down the blade _perfect blade, flawless, sharp as a razor._ "Very nice work, sir." Raven sheathed the katana. She walked up to the old, Saiyan man and laid the blade in front of him. Ferox the wolf sat and wagged his tail.

Grin he did, "your eye chose well out of all the swords here, that is my very best."

Raven smiled, there was a sparkle in her eyes, "superbly fine work. Might you have a twin to it?"

Stiffly, the man stood, back creaking as he stretched. Through a few racks of swords he pulled out an identical blade, but instead wrapped in red silk. "This is almost the same."

Raven again tested it, and was finely impressed. On earth one could barely find a sword that wasn't machine manufactured, let alone outstanding. She clicked her tongue, again impressed, "may I ask how much Saiyan ,money this is?"

The man chuckled and waved his hand, picking up a wooden nodachi, a long sword three shaku in length. "If you can beat me, you can have it for free."

Raven looked around and picked up another wooden sword, a wakasashi. The pair bowed to each other, then got into a fighting position. The old Saiyan's tail was wrapped firmly around his waist. Raven's was waving lazily, totally free for balance and better hits.

For a moment, there was no motion, no sound, save the soft murmur of talk on the street, Ferox was standing and totally silent. Suddenly both warriors, young and old, phased out! There was a ringing clack as their weapons collided! Raven jumped backwards and flew at her opponent, flashing out of sight before she hit. The man swung to his side to meet her onslaught, swinging his sword to keep her from landing a hit. As if someone flipped a switch, he turned offensive and she blocked him, hit for hit. The old man saw a break in her defense and swept his leg past hers, knocking Raven off her feet as he slashed downward. Her sword connected with his and she flicked hers, sending his flying across the room to land with a clatter. He blinked, once, twice as she eased herself to her feet, wooden tip pointing towards him.

Raven grinned and tapped his shoulder with the wooden wakasashi, "I believe I've disarmed you sir."

The old Saiyan smiled, a light twinkling in his eye. "So you have," he swept his hand in front of him and was holding the silk and red wrapped katanas. They exchanged wooden sword for real sword, his sighed, happily, "it has been many years since I've been disarmed by a youngster. Use them well."

Raven beamed and bowed, "they will be."

With that, she left after bidding farewell to the man. Both swords she slung over her back, though they were for Goten and Trunks, for now, they were her's to admire. A little chuckle escaped her, that had been quite enjoyable. Ferox yapped and danced at her side, ready to play! The grinned and ran at a lope. The wolf barked and chased her. They weaved through the crowd, playing a joyful game of tag. A few people grumbled at the game the two were playing, though the pair wasn't doing anything to disturb them After running a few blocks, both sank panting to the ground, laughing and shoving one another.

"Hey kid," an oily voice said as a teenage Saiyan slid up behind her. "Those are nice swords, too nice for you."

Raven was instantly on her feet, staring the person down. He had limp, flowing black hair, and was rather short and compact for a Saiyan. She had to put a hand on Ferox's head to keep him from attacking the person. "And what of it?"

A girl, about her age, appeared at her side, "evil looking critter, wouldn't want him to attack now."

Raven looked around, fists raised, as others melted from the shadows. They all wore a yellow cloth around each right bicep, _a gang symbol_, she growled to herself. Images flashed over her eyes of the few years she spent in a gang, fighting for survival. She shook her head, _those days are over._ "What do you want?"

"We want anything of value you have," the limp haired Saiyan skimmed closer to her. "We are The Elites, you cannot defeat us?" He pulled back his sleeve to reveal the elite house he belonged to.

Raven had to snort in laughter, "well I am Raven Ketsueki of house Faito." She put her palm up and pulled back her sleeve, showing the symbol her of elite father's house. "And I am not a pushover. Leave me be, or face the consequences."

There was a flurry of chuckling and snorting. If anything, they moved in closer. The limp haired teen got so close, she could feel his hot breath on her cheek, "make us," he hissed, and made for he swords.

Raven moved fast. She went down on one knee and drover her elbow into his gut. He coughed a few drops of blood and fell to the ground, twitching. She was immediately attacked by the five other gang members. She threw one into a wall, and kicked another into the limp haired Saiyan.

A hand clamped down on her tail, she screamed. Ferox was in the fight. He gnashed his sharp teeth and sunk them into the girl hanging onto Raven's tail. The girl let go as blood gushed from the wounds. Raven hovered a few inches. Energy rolled off her as she powered up, sonic waves causing the stone and mortar of nearby buildings to crack and shatter. Charging kids were flung away with a burst of ki. The power was enough to make a few get bloody noses.

Raven took a deep breath and she touched the ground again. The blue aura faded as she surveyed the area around her. Not a soul was standing. She shrugged, and walked off, bound for a certain technology store Bardock told her of.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Unbeknownst to Raven, someone lurked in the shadows of the alley. His face was knit in shock, and slight pain with the bits of scouter glass that cut his face. He swept noiselessly away, armor not making a sound. Within a short time, he was slinking into the palace grounds. "Sire," he muttered, bowing to King Vegeta, who'd been in the vast garden. "I have something of interest sire…"

"Speak," King Vegeta sighed, stroking his beard, "it had best not be worthless information."

The spy gulped, "I found a girl, my scouter exploded her levels were so high. And after her fight, she disappeared totally on my backup scouter, sire." He took a breath and continued, "there were also a few other power levels higher than her's but I cannot locate them directly. I've narrowed it down to a square mile though sire and the girl has a different color tail. Sire?"

King Vegeta paced and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I need a strong Saiyan around, even if it's a young girl, because I haven't trusted Freeza lately. You will find her and I will make an offer to her and any other strong ones found with her. Bring a few guards with you."

"Sire, just to tell you, she is an elite, but I am thinking she isn't, uh, _familiar _with our planet, by the way she goes around, talks and acts."

"Get out of my sight and go find her…NOW…" The king spat at his retreating spy.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Bardock rubbed his head and groaned and rolled over in his bed. A migraine from stress hadn't gone away, even after a few hours out. This was supposed to be his vacation; instead he was stuck watching his grandchildren from the future and a friend. If Sereri was here, than she would know how to help. At least Raven and that Trunks kid could remotely take care of themselves.

A knock came and the door slowly swung open. Goten walked in and snuggled with him. "Trunks says to leave you alone but are you OK?"

Bardock squinted at Goten. "Fine I'm fine." He replied, but looking more closely at the boy he saw tears in his eyes. He sat up and pulled Goten close in a hug, something he'd never done to anyone before. "Don't cry, what's wrong?"

"I want my mommy," Goten sobbed lightly and buried his head in his Grandfather's dark green gi. Bardock just tightened his grip. "And my brother and my dad. I feel so alone"

"It's alright to want things, especially family. At least I'm here, so you won't have to be alone right squirt." He ruffled Goten's hair and set him down and smiled.

Goten sniffed, smiling back and hugged Bardock around the neck, choking the adult. "I love you grandpa."

Those words rang in his head 'I love you.' Those stood out. Never had he been told those, except from Sereri. He struggled to talk, partially from strangulation, but mostly from long iced over emotions of love "I love you to Goten."

000000000000000000000000000000

In the shop, Raven put her blue glass scouter on the main counter. The attendant raised an eyebrow, "yes?"

"I want this scouter updated, so it will not explode at massively strong power levels. And give it the latest updates and technology." She said firmly, showing her money to back it all up.

The attendant examined the scouter. "It will take only five minutes, but it will…cost?" Raven already had figured the correct amount of Saiyan money and had pushed it across the counter. For a few minutes, the man disappeared, but when he returned, he held out her scouter. "it has increased memory, top notch mapping ability, ki recognition, and so forth."

Raven looked at it and placed it over her head, checking it. "very good, thank you." Back on the street, on the way to Bardock's, the limp haired Saiyan confronted her. She raised her eyebrow, "what do you want this time?"

The teen averted his eyes, "I must sadly apologize, I underestimated you."

Raven chuckled and held out her hand, "your not the first one, by the way, what do you go by?"

"Dugano," he shook her hand.

"Huh," Raven nodded, "well, I gotta skitter, next time," she winked and patted Ferox's head, "do not underestimate anybody, that's just asking for an ass kicking."

Dugano just grinned lopsided as Raven loped off. "Skitter?" He asked himself as she disappeared into the crowd.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day slowly past. The sky began to glow gold as the sun set, setting the horizon on fire with a blaze of reds and purples. The first starts began to twinkle, and unbeknownst to the Saiyan populous, Freeza was approaching.


	6. Hunting and Such

Just a little intermission I think. I wanted to add a hunting chapter. Hunting and Such 

There was a gentle wind in the Saiyan forest. Something flashed by the trees, causing slumbering birds to ruffle their features angrily and blink a few times before going back to sleep.

Small animals scattered as a dark shape landed in the forest. A sly canine leaped from the carrier's grasp, snuffling the nearby brush. Illuminated in a shaft of moonlight, Raven's eyes glowed like tha of a demon as she crouched in the high trees. Her tail waved slowly as she tasted the air. Her ears twitched once as a wide array of sounds reached them. Nose filled with scents unlike of earth, she licked her lips, eager for a hunt and the taste of blood. Without a sound, she was speeding through the branches, Ferox directly below her on the ground.

It did not take long for the hunting pair to locate adequate prey. In a patch of moss-covered woods in a pool of moonlight, deer-like animals stood grazing on soft forest floor plants. It seemed peaceful, occasional snorts or scuffing of hooves as they ate. It seemed mystic as the one with a large set of graceful antlers raised it's head and gave a gentle rumble, the moonlight falling on its shimmering fur like glistening drops of water.

Raven watched as Ferox slunk around the group, moving like a patch of inky darkness. Poised in position, the wolf gave a yap and a snarl. The deer-like animals shuffled nervously, adding their own soft calls to one another. Ferox shot from the bushes with a burst of energy, right at the animals. The deer turn tail and fled, right towards Raven. The girl bunches her muscles and sprung from the treetops, landed on the large altered one, it toppled to the ground struggling. With a swift stroke, Raven broke it's neck with a sickening crack, and all was still.

The night returned to silent stillness as the sounds of fleeing deer faded into the distance. Ferox quickly dug a deep whole next to the kill and Raven pulled out a very sharp knife and cleaned the carcass, putting the waste into the pit before filling it in with dirt.

Raven and Ferox began to enjoy their fresh meat. Raven set aside a rack of ribs to bring back for Bardock, but other than that, the kill was all theirs. The female Saiyan very much enjoyed the taste of meat still warm and dripping with blood. It was just Saiyan nature.

Between a voracious Saiyan and hungry wolf, the kill was soon reduced to nothing but a pile of bones. Raven chuckled and leaned against a tree, chewing on the end of a long femur, "that was good."

Ferox growled in reply as he crunched a rib bone to pieces, eagerly licking up the marrow inside.

Raven licked the blood off her fingers and dusted off. A strange feeling hit her senses and she looked into the sky. Nothing but stars. "Huh," that was strange." The air whooshed and she was staring into the eyes of none other than Goten. "Hey kid, Whataya up to?"

"Nothing," Goten sighed, hanging upside down in the air, "I wasn't tired and I sensed you out here." He sniffed the air eagerly, "hey, did you eat it all?!"

Raven chuckled and levitated, "yea, I wouldn't have saved it though. I like it fresh, the bloodier the better."

Though Goten did like raw meet, he was still slightly disgusted by the thought of bloody dripping meat. He straitened in the air, landing to pet Ferox, "oh well."

Raven stomach gave a growl as she thought of hunting some more. Being a full-blooded Saiyan and a relative of Goku, she was not easily satisfied. "But we can go hunt some more, we'll be a pack."

Goten's eyes shone with Saiyan instinct long forgotten. In the back of his mind, he oddly liked the idea of hunting.

"But," Raven started.

"What?!" Goten looked at her as she began a thought.

"Well, it involves practically ripping animals to pieces and consuming the still warm meat." She said, noting Goten's look of horror. "And I don't think you'd like it very much."

Goten looked like he was intense thought. He finally nodded, "I want to hunt still."

"Awesome!" Raven clapped her hands on his shoulders. "Plus, it is a good time to learn how."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It did not take long before the hunting trio located more prey. Ferox and Raven raced away to circled around and pincer attack the animals, who were more deer-like animals.

Goten was ready as a massive buck launched at him, sharp antlers ready to impale. The boy jumped to the side and grabbed one of the antler prongs. The animal snorted and thrust his head up, sending the child into the air. But Goten caught himself in the air and flew after the deer as it got its chance to flee. "Oh no you don't!" Goten cried, and zipped through the dense under foliage. His body was bathed in the patches of moonlight as he tackled the deer from behind. The animal let out a roar of fright and pain as he was smashed into the ground. Quickly, Goten dealt a death blow to the deer before it could rise, he stood over the carcass, panting.

"Well done," Raven flew down from the trees she'd been perching it, eyeing the dead deer. "And that thing is over three times the size of the one Ferox and I got. You should be proud Goten."

Goten controlled his breathing, "yea, so what do we do now?"

Ferox already had a deep pit dug into the soft loam. With speed and skill, Raven gutted this one and had filled in the hole with dirt, sealing away the unwanted parts. "You were the one to kill, you are the one to first eat your prize."

Goten hesitantly ripped a chunk of meat from the shoulder. He chewed on it, eyes closing to savor the taste, Saiyan nature shining as he growled hungrily and grabbed another piece. "It's very good, c'mon, I want to share it!"

Raven obliged and ripped an entire leg off the hindquarters. Between Goten, Ferox and herself, there was soon nothing but bones like the previous kill. Goten licked his lips, "that was really good, now I know what I was missing when my mum would never let me go hunting with Gohan."

Raven just mumbled something incoherently from the rib bone she was chewing on. She tried again, "how come you mom is so protective?"

"Well," Goten scuffed his foot on the ground, "she'd just afraid I'll get killed like my dad and might be corrupted by some things."

Raven snorted, "my mom would have let me be a Saiyan. Though I'm not very strong, I know how to be a Saiyan."

Goten sighed, "well, as far as I knew, I was treated like a human, and my dad didn't even know he was a Saiyan until Raditz came and told him. I wish I knew how to be Saiyan."

"Nah," Raven went back to chewing on her bone, "stay how you are, your innocent and fair. Though when your blood is roused you'll know you're a Saiyan. It must be the half-breedness that mutes true nature."

Ferox yawned and stretched, groaning loudly all in one motion before standing and lying on Raven's lap. Raven stroke the wolf's ears, "how about heading back cousin? I told Bardock I would bring him some meat," she indicated the meat wrapped in the pelt from the first kill. As she turned to fly away with Goten, she sighed, "I'm glad I got to know you. If it wasn't for this time mistake, I would have kept wandering for I can't stay in one place for too long."

"I'm glad too." Goten launched into the air, eyes glowing in the light of the Saiyan moon. _And I'm happy I got to know grandpa…_

Yea, not much point, but I like it.


	7. Freeza Fighting and the Consequences

**Freeza Fighting and the Consequences **

Bardock tossed and turned. His sleep was restless and nervous. He was having another vision as he slumbered. He'd had them after his last planet pirating, when that fish being had attacked him.

_"HAHAHA You Saiyan Monkeys, now you will die!!" Freeza, that all evil, rather womanish being laughed gleefully. A death ball hovered inches from his finger, poised, ready to be hurled at the Saiyan planet. Bardock, he saw himself telling Freeza that the Saiyans no longer ruled under Freeza's name. The evil creature took no notice and with a shriek of devilish delight, sent the destructive mass towards the planet. A small figure, dwarfed by the death ball, hurled herself in front of it, blazing with a blind aura of ki as she was engulfed alive._

__Bardock woke with a start from his dream. He breathed heavily and wiped dripping sweat off of his forehead. He threw off the covers of his bed and paced. Pausing to think, he swept through the house, disregarding the three future Saiyans sleeping on the couch. But one was not present, _and that animal is gone too. _Bardock throwing open the door to his home and far away, on a ledge looking out over the forest near the Saiyan city, he saw Raven standing, looking at the sky.

Raven heard Bardock coming. She didn't look back as he approached. Nodded to the sky, two bright sparkly objects had appears. "Those are no stars."

_Then he's here! _Bardock gritted his teeth. _I must keep the Saiyans from being destroyed!_

"Do you suppose we go and have a welcoming party Bardock?" Raven still did not turn. She laid a hand on Ferox's head lovingly, "you have to stay here Ferox."

Bardock knew what the girl was thinking. "The boys?"

"Huh, they are dead to the world when they sleep. They won't notice we left."

"Then," Bardock thought, "why are you awake?"

Raven inhaled the cool air through her nose. "I'm a light sleeper. I was hunting; I felt a disturbance in this planet's energy force. It was not right. I came back here, and Freeza's ships had appeared in the sky. Plus," she laughed harshly, "You think I would sleep through a fight?"

"No, no," Bardock floated in the air. "By all means come, but Freeza's mine!"

Raven laughed and hovered herself, "he's who ever gets there first. We go!" The speed of flight into the planet's upper atmosphere reduced them to shining spots, quickly disappearing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Goten snapped awake. He looked around desperately and spotted Trunks. The chibi pulled his friends tail in haste!  
"OW!" Trunks yelped. "Goten!" He cried in anger.

But Goten was in no mood for reasoning. "Grandpa's and Raven's ki signals are really far away!"

"Raven's probably hunting," Trunks grumbled. "and Bardock probably went out on a mission NOW GO TO SLEEP!" Trunks curled up and sighed. One eye opened, irritated, when Goten got up, tossing his covers over Trunks. "Mph, hey!" Came a muffled cry.

The chibi Goten hopped around, trying to pull on one of his stubborn boots. He tripped over a pillow and fell flat on his face, but his boot was on! "See ya Trunks." Goten ran out the front door, which had been left wide open.

Trunks knew better than to skimp out of an adventure, he could sleep anytime. Hurriedly he bolted out after his friend. He joined up with Goten at the cliff's edge, with Ferox. "I think they went up," Trunks muttered, "to those stars?"

Goten's eyes were wide with realization, "I think that's Freeza's ship! The planet's gonna get destroyed!" Goten took off, but Trunk's grabbed his foot to hold him down.

"Goten, that's Freeza we're talking about!"

Angrily, Goten kicked Trunk's hand and burst off in a veil of ki. He yelled as he was getting farther away, "scaredy cat!"

Trunks twitched and his face went red, "I'm no scaredy cat!" He shouted and took off after Goten. When they were aligned up hee said, "and I'm going to be the one to beat him!"

"Ready old man," Raven called as the first flank of resistance zipped out of the ships.

"Ready as ever kid!"

Raven's hands snapped in front of her, each hand horizontal on top of each other so her palms faced outward. "IRATUS IGNIS!!"

A fiery red wave of blazing hot ki shot from her palms. Bardock even covered his head to protect his face from the blazing heat. The resistance didn't even get a chance to scream as they were engulfed in the attack. There was burning destruction everywhere.

As the ray shrunk and disappeared, Bardock looked at Raven, "let's go."

Onward they flew, higher into the planet's atmosphere. The pair of them relied on swarms of ki blasts to destroy all who opposed their advance. Raven zipped and maneuvered like a precision pilot, avoiding on comers, then blasting them to nothing with rages of ki. Bardock flew strait, accumulating beings trying to drag him down. He dealt with all using one, well placed shaft of raw energy. Like valiant warriors, they met Freeza with no fear as the Tyrant floated out of his ship, silent.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Looks Trunks I see them!" Goten squeaked and flew faster.

Trunks caught up, looking around at the dead, "yea and they left their card waiting."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stupid Saiyan Monkeys!" Freeza yelled at the bold pair of pureblooded Saiyans. "Now you will know your deaths!"

Bardock stood fast, ready to charge. He noticed Raven scoot off. But he knew she was up to something, she was too brave to skitter from any fight. Bardock made sure Freeza didn't notice, "we're free Freeza, we never will serve you again!"

Freeza laughed, "of course you'll be free, free to explore hell!" Upon the woman lizard thing's outstretched finger, the death ball began to glow and grow.

Raven, floating unnoticed to the side of Freeza, so her back faced space finally yelled, "I think you are just trying to cover up with lies that you will die today!"

Freeza turned to face the insubordinate female Saiyan, taking the aim of the death ball off planet Vegeta. "You brat!"

"But we all know a hermaphrodite like yourself cannot face the truth."

Freeza began to shake with rage. "You will die!"

Raven just chuckled, "words, are all those are, words cannot hurt me, they are like autumn breezes through the great canyons, they do nothing."

The death ball increased in size as the very touchy Freeza got angrier, he seemed to have a rather short fuse. Freeza whipped around and hurled it at Planet Vegeta on impulse, instead of the cocky Saiyan.

Bardock's eyes widened. So the small plan had failed. Almost paralyzed by the sight off the mass about to destroy his home, he could not move. About to die, he saw Raven launch herself in the path of the death ball. Just before she was overwhelmed, ki flamed around her body, and in her fists a prepared beam of her own ki. "Nooo!" Bardock yelled and charged. He felt arms encircled him and yank him away, away from the path of destruction.

Like a dying sun, the death ball exploded. A spray of ki burned Bardock's skin lightly, but did nothing otherwise to hurt. When the light from the explosion faded, he saw Goten and Trunks had pulled him away. And the Saiyan's jaw dropped.

The boy's hair was spiky and golden. Their eyes were lit with jade. A strong ki surrounded them as well.

"Super Saiyans?" Bardock whispered. Then he realized the previous time at the cave, _duh stupid_, he chide himself for not remembering.

"Yup," Goten chirped.

Bardock, was given a new energy seeing his grandson and friend legendary Super Saiyans. The wretched out of their grips. "Stay here."

Freeza was in a fit. His death ball had not done the desired reaction, but just exploded, taking only _one_ Saiyan, just _one_! He sneered when he saw the other Saiyan, the infamous Bardock, approach him again.

"Freeza!" Bardock bellowed strongly. "You will pay now with your life."

"Oh and what was I going to pay with anyway?" Freeza hovered out of the floaty chair.

"You killed my granddaughter, you attempted to destroy my planet, and you will if I let you live!"

"Oh I'm so afraid Saiyan," Freeza laughed, "have you even noticed my strength? I could beat you with no hands."

There was a swish of air on either side of Bardock. Goten and Trunks, Super Saiyans had come, grinning. Goten whispered, "triple beam attack, joint Kamehameha Wave."

Bardock had to think a second, and then smirked to Freeza, "before you die, meet the Super Saiyans that have risen!"

Strangely, Bardock had no idea what a Kamehameha Wave was, but it came to mind. In sync with the two small children, he pulled back his hands, clawing them, slowly saying, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me…………" a brilliant orb of shining ki was forming. Bardock felt all his power flow to his hands. The light given off by the three was blinding. "HA!!!!!!!!!!!" They yelled!

Three Kamehameha Waves flew towards Freeza. Freeza had no time to scream before being overwhelmed by the blue-white energy! The vividness that came from the attacks made the Saiyan sky sparkle, turning a few heads. On the planet, life went on normally, unaware that they'd come near to destruction.

Bardock's Kamehameha Wave died down with the boys. He expelled a lungful of air with a sigh. _How the hell did that attack come to mind? _He grimaced, Freeza was at least dead. But Raven was as well. Nobody should be able to survive that death ball head on.

" 'ello Bardock." Came a cocky voice.

The addressed swung around. Sitting comfortably on the edge of Freeza's ship, was Raven. True she looked rather bloodied up. When the death ball exploded, it shattered her ki shield and the energy slashed her. A long cut on her forehead bled sluggishly into her left eye, but she was grinning all the way. "Welcome back!" Bardock yelled to her, covering up his relief.

Raven patted the ship, "kinda big, but would you know how to use this thing?"

Bardock saw the sparkle in her open eye. "Yes, is it empty?"

"Yup," she laughed, "I took care of that when you were having a little fun. Nice Kamehameha Wave, didn't know you knew that one."

"Grandpa," Goten had powered down from his Super Saiyan state. "I'm hungry."

"Huh, one second Goten," Bardock, mumbled. He did not care of anyone else was looking at him. He gathered Raven into a hug, much to her shock and surprise. "Don't do that again," he muttered into her ear, "what would I tell your parents?"

"That I died fighting," she whispered back and embraced her grandfather, coiling her tail around his arm. "And I died a warrior."

Bardock chuckled softly and released her. "You need a healing tank," he said flatly, wiping off the warm blood that had oozed onto him.

Raven just smirked and shrugged, "a little blood is nothing, but if you insist. One second," she threw a dina-cap at the now empty ship of the late Freeza. This capsule was a little larger for things larger than ordinary. In a poof, she clutched the capsule in her hand, and there was no more ship to be seen. "Alrighty then." The bloodied up girl followed her grandpa, cousin and friend back onto the planet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yea sure this thing will heal me?" Raven rapped a knuckled against the smooth tank, looking at her reflection distorted by the glass.

"Yes," Bardock grumbled. They were on the Saiyan military base. This was where he always landed and got healing if direly injured. It was also the place the average troops stayed to drill and deploy around the planet. "Just step in and put on that mask and in a half an hour you'll be healed."

Raven tapped this glass again, turning her head to look at Bardock, "if you say so."

Raven opened the hatch to the regen tank and climbed in. The door closed shut as she put on the oxygen mask. She was slightly startled as the tank began to fill with water. But she soon relaxed as she floated in warm water. For a while, she closed her eyes and napped. She woke when the water began to drain. With a yawn and stretch, she pulled off the oxygen mask as the tank door opened.

Hopping out of the regen tank, Raven did a very dog-like thing. She shook her head and body, ending with her tail, sending water spraying all _over_ the place. Grinning as Bardock snorted irritatedly and tossed her a towel to dry herself and her cloths, she said, "huh, that was quick."

Bardock scowled, "suicidal kid, that was very suicidal."

Raven itched the non-existent itch on her neck, "what, trying to take on Freeza? Or getting you wet?" She smoothed out her black gi with her tail, and tightened the silver belt.

Bardock scowled deeper, "both."

Raven smiled oh so sweetly, "well old man, if time had played out without disturbance, than you would be dead at the moment, killed by the death ball. I was just interfering, A, to keep you alive. And B, well, now I can say I fought Freeza!"

Bardock just grumbled and left as a doctor swept in. A female Saiyan, with limp, blond hair and a tail of a creamy white. She was in a doctor's coat and had a nametag stating 'Dr. Yula.'

"Well hello, you must be Bardock's daughter Osprey." The woman checked her records. "You are to get a physical."

Raven snorted, "when was this arranged?"

Dr. Yula looked at her clipboard again; "you haven't had one since you were three or so. So Bardock said while you were in the hospital, why not."

"Fine, stupid bastard, I need no check up," Raven sighed and was motioned onto a scale. She was the perfect weight for her age, or ten.

"So," Yula said as she checked Raven's throat with a tounge depressor thingy, "how was the planet mission you were sent on?"

"Ith waz fon, glo booomy." The muttered through the piece of wood, the doctor was finished and she spat, ridding the woody taste and corrected herself, lying deftly "it was entertaining, it wasn't that hard to blast the humans out of existence."

"Is that so," Dr. Yula was writing on her clipboard again. "I need a blood sample as well to check for underlying problems that you might have."

Raven yelped at the thought of needles. But she held still, though had white knuckles as Yula skillfully drew a actually tiny amount of blood. "Is that all?" Raven breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes," Yula said, "only need a small amount. I'll be back in a few minutes with the results, and then the only other test is a energy reading to see how strong you are."

"Gulp," Raven said as Dr. Yula disappeared through a door.

Within five minutes, she was back, "well, you are the most healthy child I have seen in here for a while, nothing wrong whatsoever, your height, weight and such are perfect, now follow me to the gravity ki measuring chamber."

"Ehehehe," Raven giggled nervously, and followed Yula down a passage. She was awesome when it came to sensing and locating ki signals, but hiding her own was difficult.

Yula motioned her into a large, metal room and shut the door, appearing in the single window. Over a loudspeaker came, "I'm going to see how strong a gravity you can handle, and in turn, your power level will rise to keep up with the change."

There was a whirring sound and Raven felt a light tug on her body. She shook her head, showing that the setting was too weak to even bother her. The gravity obviously double and Raven just sighed irritatedly. Her eyes flicked to the readings on gravity, and her ki next to it. **10g/115**

Again, Raven just gave an irritated shake of her head.

**15g/120**

There was a little restrictance, but not that much 

**24g/164**

The rising of the levels continues in small jumps, Raven was beginning to feel some strain, but raising her ki level easily nulled that.

**37g/540**

She decided to cut her ki rising at around a thousand, though she could go a great deal higher. It was not to look weak, but so she wouldn't be seen too high.

**56g/700**

Ki flared around her in a rippling aura! She strained a little when the level jumped to a **79** times the planets gravity! Not wanting to surpass a power level of a thousand, she made as if to fall to her knees, struggling to stand. When the gravity was abruptly cut, Raven was launched into the air. She controlled her flight and hovered to the now open door.

"You a very much a daughter of Bardock." Yula laughed, "More training and you'll probably surpass him. Though you are strong for your age, you have a long time to go, but are developing nicely." Raven smiled and rubbed the back of her neck as she was reunited with Bardock. Though Yula had a question, "a while before you came in, there was a huge explosion in the sky. I wonder what happened."

Goten jumped onto Bardock's back, climbing into his shoulder. He and Trunks had waited around until Raven was done healing. "Yea that was us fightin' Free-OUCH RAVEN!!!"

Raven coughed as she held onto Goten's tail, he slid off of Bardock and she swung him over her back, still hanging onto his tail. "Goten's a little ambitious, he thinks of big fights and fantasies and sometimes blurts out they were done."

There was a resounding crunching sound. Raven gave a yelp as she leaped into the air in pain, Goten hanging into her tail with his teeth. She hit the ceiling and fell back down into a disorderly entanglement with Goten. "Goten," Raven snarled at whapped him with her tail, "no biting you rabid little animal!"

"But Raven," Goten cuffed her back and whined, "you pulled mine first!"

"That's enough, Osprey, Kakarot! Separate now!" Bardock barked as the two began to fight. Almost instantly they backed off.

"Interesting," Yula commented. "So it was a fight with Freeza." Her eyes began to shine with hope, "did you happen to see who was fighting?"

"Us!" Goten chirped before anyone could stop him. But he portrayed such child innocence that it was impossible to make up an excuse.

"We must be going now, Raditz will be getting nervous with that wolf around!" Bardock grabbed his two grandchildren and jogged off before there could be any protest. Yula just had a confused look on her face.


	8. The King’s Guard

The King's Guard 

"You can't keep your mouth shut can you!" Raven yelled as she slammed the door to Bardock's home. "Now the entire planet will know who defeated Freeza! They'll probably find out the super Saiyan part! If we'd been quiet, maybe the future would change as much as it will!"

Goten hung his head low. "I didn't mean too. I just wanted to be like my dad, he beat Freeza…" Raditz appeared in his boxers half-asleep to acknowledge the presence of his father dully and left. Ferox yawned and curled up at Raven's feet.

"You know Raven," Trunks said with an air of knowledge, "how much more can it change? The planet still exists, that a huge change already. As long as earth wasn't affected, it'll be fine."

"I wouldn't be talking Trunks." Raven snapped. "with the planet existing, Vegeta might not even need to go to earth, therefore he will never meet you mom, therefore you will not exist!"

Bardock was in deep thought, "hmm, I wonder what _will_ happen when we are found out?"

"For all we know they could hang us by our tails and beat the truth out on how the most powerful tyrant in the universe was defeated!" Raven yelled and threw her hands up, "I give up, we'll probably have to go off planet, though we were going to do that anyway!"

"Why?" Goten asked.

"You forgot?!" Trunks slapped his forehead; "we need to get the dragonballs so we can go back to our own time!"

Bardock was about to speak, but a harsh knocking on the door interrupted him. There was a pause, nobody moved. A second round of banging seemed to jar everybody. Raven flipped her tail irritatedly and went to the door with Ferox at her heals.

"Whataya want?" She growled as she opened the door. There was a small, mouse-like Saiyan with a tail wrapped around his waist. Raven's eyes wandered to the buff Saiyans in armor behind him, about half a dozen. They all had the symbol of royalty on their plain armor. "Are you at the right house people?"

"No," she man wheezed, Raven had expected him to squeak strangely. He clicked his scouter, got a reading at Raven and cleared his throat. "A few days ago did you happen to defeat a group of street kids?"

"Yea," Raven said slowly. She felt Ferox begin to get wary and wrapped her tail around his neck; he calmed down, but did not stop baring his teeth.

Bardock happened to look over Raven's shoulder to see who was at the door, he did not recognize the voice. He clenched his fists when he saw. It was King Vegeta's Guard.

The rat-like man eyed Raven's wrist, examining the bit of tattoo he could see. "You are from house Faito no?"

Raven nodded and scowled, "I am, tell, what business do you have here? I am getting rather annoyed at your attendance and those buff's back there."

"The king deliberately requests your presence. I am merly carrying out his orders elite girl. But I have a question, how can you be of house Faito when you are the child of Bardock?"

"Ehehehe," Raven rubbed her neck. Then she got a serious look, "tell the king we do not wish to see him. A recent spar has left me tired, and if you persist in annoying me so, I will make you leave."

The man tapped the symbol on his uniform, "I have the power to let you come easily, or I can use force."

"Well," Raven began, a slight aura of ki began to ripple off her body. She was tired, irritated and sore. No little munchkin stating he worked for some pumped up king would force her to go anywhere!

Bardock calmly wrapped his tail around her arm and pulled her back, stepping up before she blew up the entire house. "Sir, we would be happy join his majesties presence."

"Will he have food!" Goten chirped excitedly. The man nodded, "yay!" Goten bounced and latched onto Bardock's hand, "ready when you are."

"Why you traitorous little!" Raven seethed. Bardock tightened his grip on her. Raven lashed her tail, smashing through the woodwork of the house with a sharp crunch! "Bardock!"

"We're going no matter how angry you are Raven! Get a hold of your temper! Trunks, come now!"

"Sure Mister Bardock," the purple haired one said as he walked out the door.

Raven just stood where she was. Bardock tugged for her to come. She planted her feet firmly where she was and latched to the doorway and refused to move. "We're going Raven," Bardock snapped, getting fed up. Raven bared her teeth rebelliously.

"If you wish, I can deal with the insubordinate child," the rat-like man dryly commented. He motioned for a guard to move forward.

Raven snarled, but felt the power-level of the large man. He was strong, but she could take him if need be. "No, I'll go, but anger me and be prepared."

"I wouldn't even think if it my lady." He man slipped a bow, but Raven growled to show her displeasure. "If you will follow me."

They took off into the air. Raven has her arms around Ferox, they went everywhere together. She had a scowl set on her face. She did not like this man, he acted like the rat he looked like. Though they were flying directly to the palace as that was where the king must be. _King to a kingdom, like a Raven to a battle._ Guards on the outer walls looked up as they zipped overhead, but knew who was coming in and did not take action. With a soft tap in landing, the trio had arrived.

Trunks whistled as he looked around, the sun was rising and the light was beginning to catch on the majestic walls. It was more marvelous and more intimidating with ancient awe up close. The marble seemed to shine in the rising sun. Reds, golds, and silvers danced across the smooth face, lighting up the history in the stones like it was set on fire. Raven could almost hear the clashes of ki on ki as she looked at the carving of a battle. Metal seemed to sing in a ringing chorus. For a moment, with the increasing sun, the beauty, it did not seem to matter as they soaked it all up. But the sun rose a fraction higher, and the fire faded to a distant sparkle.

Bardock shook his head, "lead us where you wish."

The rat-lie man bowed his head and waved off the guards with his hand. They were led down a magnificent corridor. Torches burned brightly in wall sconces. Marble of black and white lined everywhere, catching the fire light. Everyone's footsteps echoed off the high walls. Raven crossed her arms as she walked, observing every nook and cranny, every window, every detail.

Raven growled when someone bumped into her. She lashed to strike the person, and stopped with her fist raised. She and the boy stared, eyes looking at each other. It was not prince Vegeta, but must be that other prince Bardock had mentioned, Vegetan. Raven lowered her hand as they stared, somehow, like they knew something. An evil light twinkled in this boy's eyes; he was destined to be wicked. The boy sneered and swept off, he didn't like her eyes. She was boring into his soul, reading him like she would a gemstone, whether it was trash or worth something. Raven continued to watch his retreat, the blood-red cape he wore quavering on the air. She knew they would meet again someday, and not in good circumstances.

"Girl of House Faito, would you follow me?" The rat-like man said impatiently. "The king will not wait."

"Yea, I'm coming." Raven shook her head, jarred back to reality by being addressed.

The rat-like Saiyan knocked on a large set of doors. A voice clearly stated, "enter."

"Sire I have brought those you have wished." The man bowed and retreated quickly. They all saw King Vegeta, rising from his throne to stand, tall and proud.

Bardock fell to his knees at his King, yanking Goten down with him. Raven snorted, rolling her eyes and scowling. She bowed down to nobody. She stood calmly as Vegeta approached her. "Bow before me!"

She crossed her arms stubbornly, "why? I feel a little rebellious today."

"I'm the one asking question child!" King Vegeta snapped. He saw the girl smile, it was amusing to her it seemed.

Raven pointed to her chin in a gesture, "You got a bit of spit in your beard."

"Quiet, were you one of six survivors when Freeza's ship approached and attempted to destroy our planet?" He asked, a little more gently this time.

"I was," Raven said slowly. She uncrossed her arms and stood straighter, getting more defensive.

Vegeta stopped walking in front of her and forced her to look in his face, which she was already doing. He stared at her, "how?"

"I believe my power level was sufficiently high enough to be able to block the destructive energy therefore weakening Freeza and allowing another to beat him. But I don't know who did, I was knocked senseless by the blast." Raven lied quite skillfully. "And I'm special too," She couldn't help but add with a smirk. Though she could hear Bardock groan quietly.

Trunks had stood up and was awing at his grandfather. The king diverted his gaze to the purple haired child. "You stare, speak why."

"I uh," Trunks mumbled, "have never seen a king before, erm, yea."

"Fine then. Girl, who was the one to drop you off at the military medical base?" Vegeta returned to interrogating Raven.

"My dad did, he found my energy via scouter. We had a connection going for a while."

"I don't see either of you with a scouter."

"Well," Raven cracked her neck, "his was lost and mine was destroyed, very simple really."

"I have information that you and him were in space fighting Freeza! A long with two golden warriors! And that means you were lying to your king!" Vegeta's temper began to visibly rise. His face darkened, "how can you deny that of two witnesses?!"

Raven tilted her head a bit, "are you high?"

A vein stuck out on King Vegeta's forehead. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, when we came in they called you your _high_ness. That lead's me to believe you're a crackhead, also are talking about thing's you don't know." She crossed her arms and smiled gently, tail coiling loosely around her leg.

Nobody insults the King." He said through clenched teeth and spun around and walked away towards his throne.

"Well your _high_ness, I just did."

"I know girl, and now you die…" the king's guard advanced on her.


	9. Vegeta The Vegetable

**Vegeta The Vegetable **

"…Now you die," King Vegeta said angrily. The entire guard ran up and surrounded Raven.

Raven surveyed the advancing guardsmen. She gestured for Bardock , Goten and Trunks to move out of the way. One guard drew a sword, a scimitar, deeply notched. Raven herself drew a short sword, crouching in a fighting position best suited to the weapon. The warrior hurled himself at Raven. She nimbly blocked his weapon. Steel upon steel hissed more cold than a winter wind. Raven skillfully used her speed over power. Metal rang as she jumped and swiped, catching his blade sharply as he blocked. The fight only took a minute before Raven found a weak spot. She slashed with her blade, severing his tail at the mid-point. It was crippling, the man fell to the ground with a harsh scream, rolling over unconscious.

"Anybody next!" Raven yelled out a challenge, sheathing her blade. A swarm of guards rushed her. They seized her arms, and tail, three holding her as another advanced. A ball of energy glowed in his fist. Raven struggled, biting at her captors, kicking and raging. The man put his glowing ball of energy to her gut. The blast should have killed any lesser being. Raven's eyes shrank to pinpricks as blood flew from her mouth as she tried to breath. She was released and she crumpled to the ground, twitching and holding her stomach.

But much to the shock of everyone in the presence, she stumbled to her feet, panting and growling in between. "You will pay for that!

Raven bent over in concentration. Ki began to flicker around her body. The men surrounding her leaned back, eyes twitching in fear. Raven gave a metallic scream as her aura lashed erratic waves of energy into the air. Laced with deadly electricity generated by the power up, the guards did stand a chance. Everyone within a few meter's range was fried.

She looked around, looking for a point of escape. There was none. One drew a sword and advanced. "Swords eh, I thought you could do better than that." She bent over in concentration, to a power deep inside. The swordsman raised his weapon and slashed downward, but it stopped in midair. Everyone within a ten feet around her were held in place by the energy being taken from them, enough to make a difference in Raven. Her eyes lit up and with a giant bang and a fierce power up, all those caught by her energy were electrocuted to death.

King Vegeta stumbled back, his eyes twitching. Hovering above a crater in his throne room was a girl with electricity sparking over her and a wild took in her cold eyes. She wasn't super Saiyan, but more powerful than any member of the Royal family (excluding Trunks). Her back arched and with a scream an orb of energy formed around her and the dead bodies were blasted into oblivion.

Raven calmed and landed, even with a power down electricity ran over her. Everyone seamed to be afraid. _Good, that's what they try and kill me. Hmm, what's Bardock so afraid at, is it me._ She looked around, anger fading from her. Everyone was afraid of her, except for Goten and Trunks, who looked surprised. She stepped out of the hole and coasted towards the King, slowly and menacingly. He tripped as he walked backwards and sat on the floor with total fear in his eyes.

Raven stopped and hovered, and stared at the cowering man. "Get up." He looked at her and tried to crawl away but failed. Raven kicked him and repeated , "Get up." When he refused this time she picked King Vegeta up by his collar and stared him in the eye. "Coward," he winced, "A disgrace to the Saiyan people. A king, that crawls on the floor, expecting too fool a _child_. I'm disgusted, I would die before I called you King," She tossed him to the floor like a rag doll, he rolled a few times before she phased out and stopped him with her foot. "I should kill you now as a weakling, but I won't. I'll leave you to suffer with wounded pride." Raven spat on his face and walked back to Bardock, to him she said, "let's get outta here."

Raven felt cold steel nick her neck; the King had retrieved the blackened sword from his swordsman. "You will stop and die now."

Just then, Prince Vegeta walked in the room, "Father, I demand a new scouter, mine exploded."

Raven slipped under the bladed, and got a small knife from her sleeve and pressed it to the prince's throat. "This brat will live only if we can go peacefully." She whispered to the king, who dropped his blade, stunned she could get away so fast. She backed out, and Goten and Trunks followed. Bardock hesitated and then took off after the four.

Bardock watched the palace fade into the distance. He flew up beside Raven, "What the Hell are you doing he'll get more powerful people on our tails now."

The prince struggled, especially since the one holding him was younger, he was thirteen and she didn't even look nine, "Let go of me or I'll have you arrested."

"Stop moving or I'll kill you." She looked ahead in the sky. A forest was appearing in the distance.

Trunks almost yelled, but didn't "you can't kill him."

Raven wasn't going to kill anyone, it was just a threat to make the prince hold still. Trunks was serious, there was something that made him protect the prince.

"We have to hide," Raven landed and released Vegeta, "before those idiots realized what just happened."

I am the Prince, heir to the throne, I demand what is going on." He ordered.

Raven gave a short laugh; "looks like the princeling had a temper. You're our ticket off this planet now."

Bardock gasped, "That was your _plan_? To kidnap the prince to get off the planet? Stupid, do you realize what you've done, now the entire planet is going to be looking for us."

"Even if we had of escaped the old fashioned way and ran the entire planet would still be looking for us and we'd have no way to to bribe ourselves way off this planet either, so I support my decision _grandfather_." She snapped at him.

Trunks just stared at Vegeta, who scowled, "It's not a zoo, go stare at someone else."

Trunks scowled back, "I can do what I want too."

Bardock looked from Vegeta to Trunks, their scowl was the same and so were their faces, it clicked, "Trunks, is he your dad?"

"What!" Vegeta reeled back, "I'm not a father, I don't even know about the dirty deed, let alone have done it. And the age he's at, I would have been four years old to have."

"Lucky," Goten chirped, "We have sex-ed. When were 4th grade, which we are in right now."

Vegeta and Bardock looked disgusted, "they _teach_ you how to do _it,_ that's disturbing?"

Goten shook his head, "No they talk about _it_ not teach how it's done."

Trunks jumped on his friend's head to shut him up, "That's enough Goten, I feel disturbed now."

"… And what wet dreams are and why my mom gets so mean every month…"

Trunks shoved a rock in Goten's mouth who got the point and stopped talking about it. But he did know one way to get Trunks laughing, he leaned over to his friend's ear, took the rock out, and whispered, "scrotum," in his ear.

Trunks burst out laughing and started to roll on the ground, crying he was laughing so hard. Goten had done this during one of those evil classes and gotten the same effect, during a movie on how a baby is made (they really did show that OO). He had gotten in school suspension and a referral.

Vegeta looked grossed out, but tried to slip away in the tree. Raven popped up infront of him. "No you don't," He growled and was lead back to were the rest stood, Trunks was just getting a hold of himself.

"Goten hahaha, don't hehehe, do that again ahahahahaha…" Trunks stuttered out and went back to laughing.

"Really," Bardock said, "it wasn't that funny." But the truth was , he was grinning.

"Hey, Goten said, there's a cave." He pointed to what looked like a small who between some roots.

Raven poked her head in, "it is a cave, it's small at first, but it gets roomy. Good find Goten."

"I'm gonna go collect some firewood, Vegeta, come, I need to explain something." Raven beckoned the prince, who scowled and followed her into the woods.

"What do you want?" he asked as she started to pick up some fallen branches.

"I wanted you to came because," she dumped an armload into his hands, only her look kept him from dropping them. "Goten, Trunks, and I are from the future." Vegeta started to talk but she cut him off. "I may be younger, and a lower class, but we need your help. You can come with us, or we'll leave you on this planet, but in a few day's were gonna leave and need you to pretend your kidnapped on a camera, can you do that. Until then you'll be treated like you should, be fed like the rest of us, and be treated like us."

"I'll only agree since you made an idiot out of my fool father, deal." He held out his hand for a shake.

Raven spat on her hand, "deal, and Trunks is your future son, I met you before we were sent back in time. You gotta temper."

Vegeta grinned, took her hand and gave his hand a jerk to seal the agreement, "As always."

00000000000000000000000000000


End file.
